Note on the Back of a Coffee Cup
by Keeblo
Summary: Dave has finally been accepted to his dream college. There he meets his perfect match. Everything seems perfect, it just cant possibly get anybetter. And he's right. When he steps in to defend people during school, he's put into a position where he will either be giving up himself or risk all of the people he cares for. Warning: will have rape, slavery, deaths, torture etc DaveJohn
1. Chapter 1

Note on the Back of a Coffee Cup

(I will change the trolls' names because who seriously is named Karkat or Eridan? So it will be similar to their name and/or chum/trollian handle. And they will have similar speech patterns. I.e. Gamzee saying motherfuck a lot. Jake with an accent. Roxy fucking shit up a lot. You get what i mean.)

_"Oh baby faster! Harder baby, turn my brain to mush!" _

"Fuck!" I massage my temples and lean on my desk heavily. When I open my eyes I notice a strain on my jeans. "Fuuuccckkk!" I slam my hands on the open textbook from which I had previously been studying from. It hits me that my whole body is hot and shaking. Somehow I managed to always fall asleep and wake up with a raging boner. I pass my tongue over my dry lips and try to ignore the itch for release.

"Hey Dave you ready to go- whoa man, what happened to you?" Carcin bounds into the room causing me to swing my head around and stare at him.

"What do you mean?" I grab my shades and slip them on, running a shaky hand through my hair.

"I mean fuckass, your face is all red and your shaking. Holy shit. You didn't! Come on, I told you not to do that any where near where i touch!" God that was just like Vantas. Always assume I've jacked off near his shit.

"No jackass, I fell asleep while i was studying. Why do you always think I'm fucking around your shit anyway?" Carcin grimiced and peered at the desk to make sure.

"No but you obviously had one hell of a fucking dream. What was it to give you that circus tent?" I flip the bird to the brunette and shut my textbook. "Come one dude tell me what's going inside that think pan of yours!"

"Dude fuck off, besides you know i hate it when you say think pan. It doesn't even make sense." A smirk plays at the brunette's lips.

"I don't think I'm the one who needs to fuck off..." I flip the bird again as I head towards the bathroom. When I get in there, I turn the nozzle in the shower to lukewarm and strip off my tee. A banging begins on the door and I quickly make sure it's locked. After an unfortunate accident before I refused to keep the door unlocked whenever Carcin was in a five mile radius of the apartment.

"What do you want dumbass?" The banging stopped and I looked curiously at the door.

"So...are you coming with me? To show you the campus i mean." I could hear the eagerness in his voice and concluded he just wanted to show off his pick up skills.

"I don't know. Probably I mean, I am going to have to go see it sometime if I'm going to get to any of my classes on time." A silence followed by a series of whoops reveals all too much. "Dumbass." I mutter while pulling of the rest of my clothes and getting into the cool water. I lean my head into the spray as I relax a bit.

The stress has been building ever since I had gotten accepted into NYU. Having never expected it, I had gotten a job at a coffee shop back in my hometown of Kodiak, Alaska. It was small and the people were nice. That's also where I met Carcin, who was a cancer so his symbol was a crab. We met during the Crab Festival. I chuckle a little at the irony. Finally after persuation from my friends, I had applied for NYU and here I am in New York at my dream college to study the arts.

I grab a washcloth and rub it over my face and chest in slow circles, losing myself deeper into thought. My brother Dirk was a DJ and had a contract with some big label. I had always just assumed music ran through our veins as much as red blood cells. But something had always just clicked when I drew. It was like something took over my body as I began to sketch out the placement lines. This was mostly prevolent when I drew people though. Something about drawing people had a mysterious appeal. I might see a smile or a frown, but when I put it onto paper it jumped off of the page and told a story. Which always inspired me to write.

A loud knock from down the hall snaps me back as I rinse off. Stepping out of the shower, I grab my towel and open the bathroom door, peeking down the hall.

"Carcin?" I wait for a reply but only get silence. The knocking began again and I gave one last glance towards the brunette's room and went to answer the door.

"Hello- Carcin what are you doing out there?" Carcin looks at me all the while grinning. "Hello? Earth to dumbass Carcin." Dull green eyes watch me carefully.

"I was talking to a friend of mine when I walked outside for a smoke when I realized the door was locked and i didn't have a key. Sorry," Carcin looks apologetic, then mischevious.

"Carcin?" He bounds into the livingroom and jumps onto the couch, patting the seat next to him. I sigh and close the door, then walk over to him and sit.

"Okay so after I show you around we're going to meet up with a friend of mine at the cafe. Get this past your thick think pan, he just enrolled for sculpture modelling!" I glare at the word "think pan" and sigh.

"So? A lot of people sign up for that." Carcin grabs my arms and shakes me until I have to bite him.

"Fuck dude! What ever, anyway. The big deal is he is fucking gorgeous and guess who is in the art program hm?" My hand connects with my forehead and I roll my eyes.

"So what? I don't even know the fucking guy."

"Well you're meeting him tonight. You're one lucky bastard though. He told me he was going to do nudes." A second hand connects with my forehead as i stand up.

"I don't give a fuck about your stupid friend okay! I've got to change anyway so we can leave already."

"When you see him you'll know why it's such a big fucking deal!" Carcin yells from the livingroom. I roll my eyes again and shut my door. Having the last room in the hall has its advantages.

I move to my dresser and pull out a pair of boxers, along with a pair of socks and jeans. I grab my hoodie as I walk back out into the hallway, towel in a heap on my floor.

"You ready?" Carcin looks up from his phone and nods.

"Yeah. Let's get this done quickly so we can meet up with John before closing time." Carcin grabs his jacket and we leave.

"So his name is John?" I shove my shades on as we fall into a steady pace down the sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2

Note on the Back of a Coffee Cup

Hello all, I am back for chapter two :D wooo!

* * *

"Yeah, John Egbert." I snort.

"Dudes got a fucked up name." Carcin glances at me then bursts out laughing.

"What he lacks in name he makes up in hotness." I roll my eyes despite my shades.

"You are a whore." A choked 'hurmph' follows and i roll my eyes again. "So," I tug on my jackets collar wishing i had worn a scarf, "how long exactly is this going to take? I mean i've got shit to do." It was Carcins turn to roll his eyes, as he did.

"Maybe half an hour, fourty five minutes at the latest." I 'mm' and we cross a street to get to the entrance of the large building. We pass under an arch and i gawk at the enourmacy of the school.

"Holy hot french buns, that's huge." Carcin wraps an arm around my shoulder and smiles.

"Just wait til you see the inside!" He snickers again when a large, burly man walks up to us.

"Where you two goin'?" We stop and Carcin drops his arm to cross with his other over his chest.

"Who wants to know fuckass?" The man narrows his eyes and glares at the obviously shorter, and scrawny by comparison Carcin.

"The schools not open to people right now, accident happened. Y'all have to come back some other time to checkin' this place out." I growl inwardly at the seemingly planned events and the mans ridiculous accent. Also seeming to be annoyed, Carcin turns and heads in the opposite direction. After a while of walking he seemed to have calmed down and tucked his hands into his jeans.

"At least now we can go see hotty mc hot pants sooner. We might have to wait for his shift to end though." I'm suddenly tugged across a walkway and we're heading into some kind of shop.

As we walk in the strong smell of freshly ground coffee sticks in my nose, as well as the warm smell of vanilla scented candles. I look around at the subdued yellow walls, and natural colored decorations. Directly in front of us is a counter and a large black board with the menu on it. Behind said counter is an attractive noirette with green eyes and a shapely girl with bunches of jewlery and pink adorning her thick brown hair.

Carcin drags me up to the counter and talks to the girl.

"Hey Fef." I wince at the high pitched voice that comes out of the girl.

"H-ey Carcin! How are you today?" Her eyes shine a light brown as her many bracelets shine a warm gold.

"Good, just gonna introduce my buddy Dave over here to some people. You? So what happened at the school? They're not letting anyone go in." Carcin leans against the smooth wooden counter and gets comfortable.

"Oh hi Dave! I'm Feefi, but you can call me Fef pronouced f-ef! Oh whale I am doing very glubbing good today! I guess some kid tried to kill themself or something. It was pretty crazy!" As the two continue I wander over to the other side of the counter where the noirette stood.

"Hello, can I help you?" He smiles at me and I can't help but notice the slight english accent.

"Oh um, I guess. Do those two always talk so much?" The guy looks over to where Carcin and Fef were in a heated arguement over which Pokemon type is the best, then back to me with an apologetic look.

"Golly yes, it's usually a lot worse though." He scratches the back of his head and grins revealing a cute smile. "So what do you want today mate?" I order a black coffee with milk and hand him the money. "It'll be a quick second, but I'll have one of our staff bring it to you when it's done okay? Heh, and um, not to be rude but why are you wearing shades in November?"

"It's cool. Oh and that. I don't like people to see my eyes, but they're pretty sensitive too." He leans forward a bit, seeming like he was trying to see straight through the thick black lenses.

"Wait...light blonde hair, pale skin, by golly you're an albino aren't you!" I bring a hand up to my mouth and cough awkwardly as i try and not laugh.

"Yeah, how'd you know um-"

"Jake, Jake English." Jake sticks out his hand and i take it in mine and give it a shake. "Well I have a knack for solving puzzles you know." He smiles again and I allow myself to smile with him. "Well your drink should be done soon, go ahead and take a seat." I give a small wave and go sit in a corner to the left of the door at a booth. I stretch out into the seat and look out of the window.

"Wow some people. So I see you met English huh." Carcin comes charging into the other side of the booth waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up Carcin." He grins but suddenly stops and stares over my shoulder. "What? What are you looking at?" I turn around to see what the big deal was when an angel was suddenly in front of me.

"Sorry it took so long, here's your coffee." Another black haired kid stands in front of me. My jaw seems unhinged and hangs off of my face. Carcin laughs and I shut it, glaring at him. I turn back to the kid and try to speak but find i can't.

"It's cool John, I'm sure he didn't mind the wait too much. Huh Dave?" I'm still staring at the kid when it seems to register to both of us.

"Oh! You're Dave? It's nice to meet you. Carcin has told me a lot about you, eh and some things I could've gone without knowing but it's still nice to meet you!" I'm still too awestruck to be mad at Carcin, only imagining what he could've said.

Somehow I'm suddenly squished into the window as Carcin slides in next to me and John is across from us. He shouts he's taking his break followed by an acknowledgment back. My eyes roam his figure, two front insicers slightly on the large side, and overbite, a full bottom lip that looked delectible, bright blue eyes, smooth skin, a lean torso, long fingers that looked fitted to a piano (the possibilities with those long fingers unlike my own that are adapt to guitars, all rough and callosed), and hair that looked like he just got done with a few rounds of hot sex.

"So where did you move from?" I snap out of my thoughts as Carcin wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"He came from Alaska. He's a small town boy, not city folks like us huh Dave?" Carcin rubs his knuckles along my scalp in a friendly nuggie, saving me from embaressing myself.

"Oh cool, I've got a friend from Alaska. Hear it's beautiful." I nod slowly, glad for the thick shades to hide my wandering gaze. I zone out for the rest of the conversation as John and Carcin continue to talk. John leaves too soon and I'm stuck with Carcin again.

"Damn, so what do you think?" I'm still a little foggy as Carcin switches back to the other side. "Dude gross you were drooling the whole time!" I slap a hand to my mouth and feel an unpleasant wetness there.

"Damn it! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Carcin laughs and I turn around to watch where John is talking to two girls writing down their orders. My eyes wander down at his slightly bent over figure and lick my dry lips at the roundness facing my direction.

"Holy hot damn dude, you are so lost." Carcin leans his head on his hand and immitates a lovestruck girl like in the movies.

"Fuck you." I flip him off and drool some more over the angel taking orders in his dark green apron, and similar colored visor with the words Crocker in bright yellow. 'I thought Crocker was cakes...'

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter squeee! Review favorite follow do fan art I don't care :D have a nice day and I'll try to update again soon~ ciao -Keeblo


	3. Chapter 3

Note on the Back of a Coffee Cup

Here's chapter 3 enjoy :)

* * *

The rest of the evening consisted of coffee, shouts from Fef, and Carcin conversing with John as I sit there staring at him like a hunk of meat to a starving dog. When we finally left, the lights of the city lit up the now dark sky. I stretch out my arms and drink my third coffee that day.

"So?"

"So?" Carcin stares at me like it was obvious.

"So how'd you like John?" I sigh and roll my eyes.

"He's cute."

"Dude you were drooling."

"Shut the fuck up!" Carcin laughs and i flip him off.

"Well you'll get to see more of that choice ass once classes start up again." His green eyes flick over to me and he pouts.

"God I swear-"

"Come on just one please?"

"No jesus christ i just met the dude."

"But you do good art just by memory!"

"Im not drawing you a nude you perv," i glare at the brunette, "if you wanted to see him naked ask him out or else you should've joined the class dickwad." The rest of the walk back to the apartment was relatively silent.

"Hey I'm going to cut it early tonight." From the kitchen i hear a mumbled acknowledgement as i head towards my room. When i get in there i shut my door and shrug off my sweatshirt. I barely notice the coolness of my darkened room and strip to my boxers. With a huff I flop onto my bed and wait for it to settle before burying my face into my pillow.

Somehow my mind wanders to John and his perfect features. I mentally go over his thick lower lip, small nose, large front two teeth, black sex looking mussed hair, a smooth complexion, lean body, at least four inch height difference. Suddenly I'm sifting through my belongings looking for my sketch book. I curse as i look under my bed to no avail. Frustrated i stand and notice something on my desk.

"God dammit." I pick up the thick sketchbook and open it to a new page, falling onto my bed. I lean against the wood head board and pick up a stray pencil on my nightstand. Quickly and in a daze, I draw what I remember. When I finish i look satisfied at the picture resembling John. Finally feeling satiated i set the book on my nightstand and flip off my lamp.

Sleep hits me like an 18 wheeler truck, hard and fast. As I enter REM sleep, a dream begins to form around me. The darkness leaves and is replaced by a familiar setting. I'm back in Kodiak at my old house. I've somehow managed to teleport to the lake behind our house in the woody area. I begin to walk around, relishing the quiet, when a stick snaps behind me. My head whips around to look at the culprit. There standing in front of me in all of his naked glory was John-Fucking-Egbert.

I could've woke up right then to a mind blowing orgasm. Or maybe that was me mentally getting a mind fuck from this hella gorgeous hunk of -jesus christ he was mouth watering- John Egbert. Even his walk was orgasm worthy. His legs slim and curvy, hips swaying with each step, undeniably fuckable. I could almost touch him, i was this fucking close, when my alarm starts going off.

I slam that shit off and try to grasp the dream. Do anything to be close to that body again. Unfortunately my subconscious hates me and refused. All that was left was his image planted in my head and a raging boner that needed some serious relief.

My hands were all to eager to just reach down there without my permission, sliding slowly against my slightly damp skin. Reflexively my eyes begin to shut and my breath comes in short huffs. I'm worked up and I haven't even touched myself yet. Fingers slide down over my naval, down the patch of blonde hair, to the waistband of my boxers.

"Good god-" Carcin storms into my room, door banging against the wall. My mind is too lost to completely register that Carcin is in the room while under my blankets my fingers are doing ghastly things to my dick.

"Woah you okay there? You look like you just made out with a red crayon." I try, i really do, to stop. But i just can't! The friction is just so good, the thought of that angel climbing on top of me, his mouth warm over-

"Auuugggghhhhhhhhnph!" I come and bite down hard on my fist. For a second I try to catch my breath as my mind starts to work again. Tiredly I wipe my hand off on my sheets; they needed washing anyway.

"Oh...oh my god...Dave did you just?" My eyes travel back over to a blushing Carcin standing in the center of my room. We stare at eachother before he turns around and leaves, shutting the door quietly behind him.

I don't come out until around noon. I've changed and slipped on my shades before gathering my sheets and carrying them out in a laundry basket.

"Need anything washed?" Carcin doesn't turn, waving a hand over his shoulder. I shrug and leave to go down to the washing room. When I get there I drop the basket on a going washing machine and fill up the one next to it. Who cares if I took up two washers, even if one wasn't mine? Not me that's who. I frown slightly at the damp material and shove it into the washer. I start the water and look around for my detergent.

"Fuck!" My head flies around searching when I realize i left it on the couch when I asked Carcin if he needed anything washed.

"Need some of this?" I turn to see a guy in sweats and a purple sweatshirt. His hair is long and shaggy, a strip of purple in his bangs. I smile and gladly take the bottle of detergent.

"Is this your washer?" I move my head in the direction of the washing machine next to me and he nods.

"I've never seen you before, you just move in?" I hand him back the detergent and nod.

"Yeah up in 221 with my friend."

"Carcin?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" His lips curve into a smirk.

"Well, I'm Eric Daniels, nice to meet you. Send my regards to Carcin." With a smile and a small wave Eric leaves.

"Sure..." I shut the lid on my washer and decide to head back upstairs. When I enter the apartment I see Carcin on the couch.

"Hey." I stretch and walk over to the couch.

"Hey. Watcha watching?" Carcin picks up his legs and allows me to flop onto the couch before dropping them into my lap.

"I don't know really. I think it's a soap opera. IT'S THE SISTER YOU MORON! SHE WANTS CHARLIE ALL TO HERSELF! God these people are morons." I try and not laugh but fail. Hardcore fail. Carcin glares at me.

"Sorry. Heh, well I met a guy down in the laundry room." Carcin 'mm's keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Who?"

"A guy named Eric Daniels, he wants to send his regards." As soon as the words leave my mouth, Carcin shoots up and nearly strangles me by way of shoulders.

"Who? What!?"

"Stooopppp sh-shaking me and may-be I can-" Carcin abruptly lets go and I hit the arm of the couch.

"Dick. Eric Daniels. Sends. His. Regards. I don't know, you tell me." I absently rub my arm as Carcin settles on the couch watching me.

"Oh...well um...did he say anything else?" I raise an eyebrow and watch him.

"No. Why? You know him?" Carcin blushes and turns back to the tv.

"No..."

"Bro you totally have the hots for him don't you." Fact not question. Carcin mumbles and continues looking at the tv.

"Well um..."

"You know I'm probably going to see him again down there."

"Don't you dare you fucking asshole! I will shove a spider down your ignorant shaft if you even think it!" I stare at him and burst out laughing.

"Ignorant shaft? Oh my god that's precious!" I double over, obviously in an ironically cool manner, and fall to the floor.

"Dave you asshole don't get on the floor and laugh at me!" I continue laughing as Carcin begins to flush.

"Dave I swear, it's not funny to laugh at me! I didn't laugh at you when you showed me-"

"Hey you forced that I never pointed it out, you just decided to get snoopy and all up in it!" Carcin tackles me and we roll around wrestling. A sudden knocking at the door stops us in mid fight.

"It's open!" Carcin punches me in the arm and turns as the door opens. I sit up from under Carcin's heavy ass to see the most wonderous sight. There standing in the doorway is a slightly red in the face Eric Daniels.

"Sorry to interupt Car, I didn't know that you and your friend were um...well I guess that would explain the sheets heh...heh..." Me and Carcin look at eachother for a second. I burst out laughing and Carcin flushes.

"You," laughter, "thought we were," more panting and laughing,"fucking in here?" I roll under Carcin, who shoots up and watches helplessly as I try to regain my self control.

"Well it sounded like...maybe Carcin was...um..." This throws me into another fit and I hit the floor as I try to suck in air.

"N-No! I mean um no I don't like Dave like that i mean FUCK!" Finally I regain myself and stand up. I walk over to a slightly embarrassed Eric and tug him into the apartment, kicking the door shut.

"Why don't we all sit down and watch some tv?" I shove Eric and Carcin down to the far end of the couch and look for my phone in my pockets.

"Well sorry to run but I'm going to go tour some more okay? Okay see you guys later, remember to use protection." I wink despite the shades and grab my wallet off of the counter, leaving behind to highly shocked and highly embarrassed people. As I jog out of the building I smile knowing the only touring I'm going to be doing is of that angel's delectable body.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that ^w^ hopefully i'll have the new chapter up soon since school ends wednesday for us :D Review, Favorite, Follow, all that jazz. ~Keeblo**


	4. Chapter 4

Note on the Back of a Coffee Cup

Here's chapter 4 :D enjoy my bunnies. Also, special shout out to everyone who Favorited, review, and followed this story. But especially to **gravitysabully** who not only reviewed twice on this story, but has been a great source of fun and entertainment :) Now onto the story, which by the way will have a small graphic scene. If you do not like boyxboy leave now, better yet, why in the world did you click on a story that was clearly boyxboy...admit it, you like it don't you hehehe. Also, there will be rimming u.u I apologize for that one, I have no idea what's going on in my brain right now XD

* * *

When I finally got to the small shop wedged in between a convenient store and pet shop, I was shaky and nervous. I walk in and quickly take a seat back in the corner where I had sat the day previous. My eyes wandered everywhere from outside the window to couples to the few flakes of snow that fell outside.

"Oh blimy! Didn't expect to see you again Dave ol' pal. What can I get you?" I smile warily at Jake and order a coffee with milk. Jake nods and watches me.

"Um...everything alright?" My fingers begin to move frantically. I will them to stop, shoving them under the table.

"Oh nothing...just well," he looks around before leaning in closer, "you look a little disappointed to see me. Were you expecting oh I don't know...John?" I nearly bump my leg into the underside of the table from the speed of my body straightening.

"No! Why would you say that?" Even as the words leave my mouth, my eyes wander to try and find the boy with angelic blue eyes.

"Hm. Well I'll get this for you and maybe add a little Jake special to it." He winks and walks away. My lower lip finds it's self in between my teeth in concentration. Fortunately I had grabbed my bag before I had left so I had my sketch book to entertain me. I pulled it out along with an old, worn pencil and begin to draw what I see outside.

After a couple of minutes I'm completely lost in my work, the slow hum of noise outside hypnotic. I'm almost ready to fall asleep right there when something clicks down in front of me. I nearly lash out when I realize what it is.

"Oh, sorry did I scare you? Oh! Dave, you're back. I didn't expect to see you so soon again, especially without Carcin." I nod dazed, not a single word able to escape my mouth.

"Well if you need anything else or any refills Jake will come and get it and I'll bring it back out okay?" He grins widely and I can only manage a small smile in return. With that he graces back to the counter. I watch his hips sway and feel myself swoon ever so slightly. Okay maybe majorly but who really cares?

* * *

**Carcin's POV**

I stare at the door as Dave rushes out. Eric looks at me and I look around sheepishly. 'When have I ever been this cruel to Dave?!'

"So um...Car...how have you been?" Eric turns to face me, cheeks a light color of pink.

"Oh um, well I, um...I..." His grey blue eyes meet mine, pulling me forward.

"Car?"

"No don't move..." I lean forward, resting my hands on Eric's thighs and leaning forward. When our mouths are just a moves width apart I stop, eyes closing slightly.

"Carcin..." Eric brushes his nose against mine and moves forward until our lips are touching. My heart barely manages to stay within my body. Electricity bursts throughout my body, to my toes and through my fingertips.

Eric wraps his arms around my lower back and tugs me forward gently, my arms coming up to rest on his chest. Underneath the thick, purple fabric of his sweatshirt I can feel his heart beating just as quickly as mine.

"Mm, Eric..." I move forward until I'm straddling his waist. His tongue moves warmly over my bottom lip. They open of their own accord allowing him access. Our tongues move together in a slick dance of warmth and saliva. I reach up and trail my fingers through Eric's shaggy hair. It's one of the first times I haven't seen it slicked down with and excess of gel and hairspray.

Suddenly I'm pushed back, Eric warm and panting above me. I wrap my arms around his neck as he trails nips and sucks down mine. His lips open over a spot, seconds later teeth biting down gently while tongue smooths over the area, and finally lips closing and coming off with a 'mmte'. I stretch my neck out as he gets lower, an audible vibration coming from his chest.

"E-Eric...mm, don't-don't stop..." He hums an acknowledgement and continues his decent. Cold fingers wrap under the hem of my shirt and pull up, cool air trailing goosebumps over my abdomin. I moan loudly when Eric's tongue flicks over the tip of my nipple. I groan again as he directs his attention to the sensitive tip of it before enclosing it in smooth teeth. He pulls up, biting gently on it, before letting it go and looking down at me.

"God Car, you are so beautiful like this. Spread under me flushed and needy." He smiles lightly and kisses my lips again, hand climbing to the top of my pants. I pant helplessly as he unbottons them and pulls them down to my knees. He sits back up and tugs them, along with my boxers, off and throws them to the floor. I blush furiously as he stares hungrily at my obviously excited member.

I see the smirk as I look back up to his face.

"W-what?!" My hands are over my mouth, trying to hide my mouth.

"Oh nothing...just," his eyes flick back to my face,"amazed is all." I begin to ask what he means when he throws my legs over his shoulders, pulling my back onto his legs as he sits back on his feet.

"Carcin! Oh...ohhhhh..." I'm surprised by the sudden wet warmth at my entrance. My fingers and toes curl and Eric's tongue slides teasingly over one of my cheeks and nips it lightly. I groan in responce and he snickers. I moan more when the warmth is suddenly inside of me, curling up then moving back out.

"Nnnehh...m-more..." I can barely see Eric's eyes as he looks down at me from inbetween my legs. It's one of the most erotic things i have ever seen. As he picks up pace my right hand slinks up and wraps around my arousal, pumping in time with each of the thrusts. Eric growls and I stop to look at him from flushed cheeks. He suddenly drops me into his lap and moves over me, a sadistic smile playing over his lips.

"I'm going to make you scream for release, your going to beg just to have me touch you." I notice Eric's highly dilated pupils. Are mine like that? I nod slowly and he tugs my torso onto a few pillows. Next he throws off his shirt and positions himself over my aching erection. He grins more as he moves down slowly, breath ghosting over me causing my member to jump.

"E-Eric!" He smiles more before taking the head in his mouth and sucking for all it was worth. My arms shoot out to grip the couch and he sucks harder. My back vaults off of the couch and into the air, white dotting my vision.

"I'm gonna-" Before I can release Eric grips the base of my erection tightly. I fall back to the couch and groan loudly, trying to thrust into his hand.

"Ah ah ah my kitten, not until I say you can." I glare at the smirking guy in between my legs and growl. "Now," his hold loosens slightly,"can you beg my pretty kitten?" I stare at him in disbelief and try to hold my ground. "Don't you want release?" His grip tightens again and I suck in air as a shocking amount of pleasure rolls through my body.

"Y-yes, PLEASE!" I'm nearly to tears as he trails fingers over my lips.

"Ah, that's not good enough." I bite my lip and thrust into his hand again.

"P-please Eric...hah, I'm, I'm begging you to AH p-please...nneh, let me...ahh, let me come!" This seems good enough as Eric begins pump me furiously. I scream out, back arching high into the air and hands tearing into the couch as I orgasm hard. A white fluid shoots into the air and with Eric's speed, shoots straight up and onto his face. Slowly, his hand calms until my body hits the couch with a shudder.

Eric brings his free hand up and swirls it in the ejaculate on his face.

"You did so good Carcin..." I nearly orgasm again as a pink tongue peeks out from his lips and licks the come off of his fingers slowly.

"Jegus fuck...that...that was amazing Eric." Eric chuckles slightly and leans down to press his lips to mine.

"I know." I smile at his flushed face, only imagining mine.

"Wow, we should've started doing this ages ago!" I laugh slightly, brain still oxygen deprived.

"Yes, yes we should have." Eric leans forward to kiss me again when I notice he's VERY hard. I buck forward slightly and he looks down at me.

"I think we should take care of that..." He smiles at me and starts laughing.

"Yes. We. Should."

* * *

**Ah woo the first bit of smut :D even if it was EriKar and not DaveJohn, oh well hehe. Review, Favorite, and all of that jazz. Thank you again for all of the wonderful reviews and such. If you want to make fanart I would be VERY happy and if you do, you can send it to me or something on DA, i'm keeblo, or you can on here. I should get the next chapter up pretty soon. Goodbye my lovely kittens ~Keeblo P.s. If you would like to beta this story for me (and you are actually a beta XD) please PM me :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Note on the Back of a Coffee Cup

**I hope you all liked the smut ;) well if not too bad =x= anyway this chapter will really be the starting point of the DaveJohn plotline so enjoy :D**

* * *

I sat silently for a moment and contemplated. For some reason whenever John was near me my mouth just wouldn't work. There had to be some way for me to talk to him. My fingers tap on the rim of my coffee cup. Suddenly I have an idea. I throw my bag open and search for my sticky notes and a pencil. I find the purple sticky notes and a dark blue sharpie.

"What ever this'll do..." I quickly scribble on the note and put it on the side of the cup and go back to doodling. Jake quickly comes back and takes my cup for a refill. My heart thumps a little faster as I wait for John to come back with a full cup.

In minutes John is setting another cup of coffee on the table, smiling widely.

"If you need anything just get Jake to come and fetch me." I smile back awkwardly and follow his movements back to the counter. I chew my bottom lip lightly and bring the cup up. My fingers graze over something sticking off of the cup so I turn it. I smile lightly at the rounded letters beneath my own in dark red sharpie.

'So I hear youre going to be in the art class as a model'

_'Yeah. Did Carcin tell you? It's nice to finally have you talk to me! I thought you disliked me at first :B'_ I pull off the full sticky note, sitting it next to me before scribbling down another note and putting it on the coffee. I quickly drink it down, the heat burning my throat and leaving a tingling feeling on my tongue. Jake comes back with a slight smirk.

"That was fast." I roll my eyes and shrug. "Well I'll just go get you another one." A few minutes later John comes back and smiles down at me. I manage a smile back and he bounds back to the counter. I quickly turn the coffee cup around and peel off the sticky note, eyes skimming over the words.

'yeah thats actually how you became a topic because im in that class as an artist'

_'That's so cool! Hehe well then maybe i'll see you? :)_' The rest of the evening goes by in this fashion. After half an hour Jake just barely filled my cups up half way. I took a few dozen bathroom breaks and finished five drawings. By the time I was back home and in my bed I was so exhausted I fell face first onto my bed.

Groaning, I roll over onto my side and pull out the stack of sticky notes and Crocker's Coffee buisness cards and sigh looking down at them. I grin and start reading through them quietly.

'yeah i hope so that would be cool'

_'So Carcin tells me you used to work at a coffee shop in Alaska?'_

'yeah back in kodiak i used to work at my moms coffee shop'

_'Carcin actually told me a bit about you to be honest.'_

'so ive heard care to share what hes probably scarred you with'

_'Haha it's cool he didn't scar me at all! But he did tell me some interesting stuff! Like he said you love the color red, you are way into music and art, you lived with your brother, you once pulled a prank in highschool that led to you being suspended for two months.'_

'well he sure did tell you a bit'

_'Yeah. Actually I was wondering how did you and Carcin meet? I mean if you lived in Alaska and all.'_

'we meet during the annual crab festival it was pretty ironic him being a cancer and all'

_'Wow really? That is pretty ironic.'_

'yeah he probably didnt tell you but i chased off some kids who were trying to beat the shit out of him'

_'Oh really? Why were they trying to do that?'_

'some of the people in my town are really closed minded and at the time carcin had been staying with a family friend and people went after him thinking he was gay'

_'Seriously? That's awful!'_

'yeah but thats how we became friends so i wouldnt take it back what about you? whats your story behind becoming friends with carcin'

_'It's not nearly as cool as yours! But i met him when i started working here. He was friends with Jake and Jake introduced us. Ever since we've been pretty close.'_

'you and that jake kid look a bit alike i thought you were related'

_'Hehe everyone says that but we aren't. I'm from Washington and he's from the Caribbean.'_

'so your used to cold weather then huh'

_'Oh yeah i love cold weather. Especially this time of the year when it's getting close to Christmas!_' I smile lightly as i read through the rest of the notes, all just random conversation about Christmas and favorite things. Finally I stop at the last one and start laughing.

_'Maybe I'll text you sometime?'_

'cool ill give you my number'

_'No need i already have it.'_

'really?'

_'Carcin :B'_

'right shouldve guessed' After that John had smiled at me and given me a hug before I left. I was so surprised I stood still for half of it, but finally regained myself and hugged him back. He was amazing from a distance but up close was a whole nother ball park. I could see the bits of gold and green in his iris', the strawberry pink of his lips, i could even smell his body wash and shampoo. Watermelon shampoo and vanilla body wash.

I chuckled because it seemed kind of girly but I had liked the combination. Suddenly I'm snapped out of my thoughts as Carcin comes charging in, jumping onto my bed, shaking it around violently.

"What the fuck man?"

"Dave shut up listen to me right now, school is starting back up tomorrow. Guess who gets to see a hot body naked and modeling for hours?" I groan and try to shove him off of my bed.

"Carcin go the fuck away!" Carcin laughs and sits on my chest.

"No you will obey me!"

"Carcin do you weigh five thousand pounds you fat ass? I'm suffocating down here." Carcin rolls his eyes and sticks out his tongue. I start laughing loudly when a vibration starts underneath Carcin's butt.

"Oh hey someone's calling me. Hello? Oh hey John." Carcin glares and at me and I glare back. "Nothing just chilling on Dave. What not like that you fuckass! What? Oh um sure I guess." Carcin hands me the phone, making sure to move as much as possible.

"Could you get any heavier you fat ass?"

"Dave?"

"Oh hey John." Carcin attempts at listening by leaning down, but i push his face away. As he tries to move against my arm we end up going over the side of the bed.

"Dave? Are you okay? I just heard a really loud noise." I groan loudly and try to push my torso up which is currently shoved into the carpet under Carcin.

"Yeah just peachy...fuck Carcin get off you're killing me." Over the line i can hear laughing and try not to smile. "Something funny Egderp?" The laughing stops for a moment.

"Egderp?"

"Hm? Yeah, Egderp you know because you're a derp." Silence.

"Dave..."

"Yeah?"

"You're talking to me and I mean with your voice and not sticky notes." I freeze and look at the phone like it's about to get up and bite my face off.

"I am aren't I?"

"Hehe yeah...I like your voice Dave." My face begins to warm up and I cough awkwardly.

"I like yours to." Above me Carcin shoots up and tries to listen. I try to push him back as he grins at me evily.

"Dave? What's up you stopped talking there." I groan loudly and struggle to get Carcin on his stomach so i can pin him.

"Nothing just-Fuck! Carcin you jackass you just snapped my shades!"

"Hey it wasn't- woah woah, Dave chill out put down the katana!" I drop the phone on the bed and jump at Carcin. We wrestle until a cough comes from the bed.

"Did you put the phone on speaker?" I look at Carcin then back to the phone.

"John can you hear me?" John's voice erupts from the phone and I glance down at Carcin.

"Yeah can you hear me?" I reply yes and go back to wrestling with Carcin.

"Dave get the fuck off of me! Wait don't put that there! WOAH HOLY SHIT DAVE THAT DOESN'T GO THERE GET THAT THE FUCK OUT OF THERE DAVE!" I try not to laugh as Carcin struggles to get the katana out of his shirt.

"Um...am I interupting something?" John's voice fills the air again.

"What no? Why would you think that." Carcin manages to get the blade out of his shirt and over the other side of the bed.

"Well it just sounded like...um nevermind. I can call back later." I knee Carcin in the crotch and grab the phone, turning speaker off.

"Call my phone okay?" John's acknowledgement barely makes it into my ear before i hang up and throw Carcin and his phone out of my room. I can hear him stomp out to the living room and bee line it to my phone, stretching out on my bed. I answer as soon as the phone rings twice.

"Dave?"

"John."

"Haha, hey Dave." I smile at his over enthusiasm.

"Egbert, what's up?"

"Nothing really haha. What were you and Carcin doing? It sounded pretty um..." I laugh and pick up my broken shades.

"Wrestling, he broke my shades so I had to do something in return."

"Oh..." silence. "Dave why do you wear shades?"

"Because I don't like my eyes...and uh they're pretty sensitive to light."

"Oh." More silence. "Um...Dave..."

"Yea?" I can hear John laughing lightly in the background along with the ghostbusters theme booming into my ear.

"Um...I'm um, I'm a nude model."

"Yeah I know."

"Carcin?"

"Yeah." I hear John clear his throat.

"Does that...bother you? I mean, will you still come for coffee even if you see me naked?" I smile at his innocence.

"Of course, I've gotta get my daily dose of John Egbert and black coffee with milk." John laughs and I join him.

"Haha, well um good. Heh I wouldn't want to be stuck with just Carcin after that. He keeps trying to get me to give him nudes." I hold back a laugh.

"Oh really? He's been trying to bribe me into giving him some of you as well."

"Really? Wow he must really want them." I smirk lightly.

"Yeah but obviously out of us two, I'm the only one allowed to see the goods eh?" John starts laughing loudly, a slight snort getting in there.

"Of course Dave, only you."

"You've got a cute laugh Egderp." Silence. I mentally slap myself.

"You, you really think so? I hate it, especially with my snort." Oh.

"Of course. The snort makes it more adorable." My face begins to heat up again as I smile at my feet.

"Haha, thanks Dave. I like your laugh too." I look at my bedside clock and nearly scream.

"Wow time sure does go by fast." I hear a shuffling from John's end then a small squeak.

"Oh my gosh, I'll talk to you later Dave! Wow it's late."

"Yeah I'll see you in art tomorrow right?"

"Mmhmm, so I'll see you then."

"Awesome. Goodnight John."

"Goodnight Dave." I hang up and stare at my screen for a few minutes. When it goes black I shut off my lamp and look into the darkness. My eyes close and I grin. Tomorrow I'll get to see John in class then maybe after for coffee. Soon I'm asleep, dreams of John filling up my head.

* * *

**John's POV**

I stare at my phone for a moment before turning it off and leaning back against my headboard. I was a little surprised earlier when Dave left the note on his coffee cup. Jake had looked at me smirking and said I had a note. But the conversation was nice. I like talking to Dave. It just felt so...natural.

I was even more surprised when he started talking to me over the phone. And then we talked until 1 AM. I smile and snuggle under my covers turning off my light. Dave's funny. My thoughts linger on him for a second before my eyes snap back open.

'Dave why do you wear shades?'

'I don't like my eyes...and they're pretty sensitive to light.'

So Dave's eyes are sensitive to light? My head swam with the possibilities of his eye color. My first thought was blue considering he's a blonde. Then they moved on to brown, green, and every mix in between. After a few minutes I sigh and will myself to empty my mind.

Something about Dave was just so...addicting. I bit my lip lightly. Something that made me want to just be around him. I think back to the hug at the coffee shop. Dave had smelled of cinnamon and Old Spice body wash. I smile lightly. He smells like a guy should smell.

Suddenly my thoughts head south and I find myself reaching for my erection. Wait. Erection? How could I have an erection?! I'd only been thinking of- Dave. I groan inwardly. I got an erection thinking of Dave? But, I'm not a homosexual...or well I don't think I am. I mean Dave's definitely attractive. Blonde hair, strong features, a well toned body. His lips were near perfect, as well as the slight almost invisible stubble along his jaw. Plus his height, the thought of him reaching down, me standing on my toes, his arms around my waist, leaning in...wait what am I thinking?

I chew on my bottom lip silently for a moment. What if I, what if I like Dave? There's nothing wrong with liking guys I just...didn't think I was someone who did. Well, I close my eyes and relax a little, I am going to be naked in front of him for a while so maybe...maybe it's not bad if I like him. Slowly I relax to where I can begin to doze off.

Dave seeing me naked and vulnerable...yeah that sounds nice. I fall asleep quickly thinking about Dave and the upcoming days.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for all of the reviews, faves, and follows! They truly mean a lot to me. The next chapter should be up pretty soon, but this next one will be dependant on reviews and such. Because I haven't really been getting any I'm not sure if people like it so far or if they have ideas or anything. So If I can get some reviews that would be amazing AND motivational to make a new chapter soon. :D have a wonderful day evening or night and I hope you all get wonderful dreams of Davejohn. ~Keeblo**


	6. Chapter 6

Note on the Back of a Coffee Cup

**Ohhh Chapter 6 XD i couldn't wait for more reviews i just had to update O.o it beckons with cool fingers and warm breath hehe**

* * *

A loud noise jolts me awake. I grumble as my arm shoots out to turn off the offending alarm clock. I snuggle back into my blankets and begin to drift off. Another loud noise wakes me further. This time my eyes open and i pick up my phone, hastily turning off the alarm. Instead of trying to go back to sleep i close my eyes and think.

I get to see John in a few hours. I get to see John _naked _in a few hours. My last alarm goes off and I slowly pull myself up to the edge of my bed. I stretch my arms out and let out a breath of relief as my muscles stretch and joints crack. I do a few more stretches and stand up.

Instinctively my fingers go for my shades when I remember what happened. I grumble and leave my room.

"Oh good you're up. I thought I was going to have to wake your dumb ass up." I flip Carcin off and head to the kitchen to look for food. I flop heavily into a chair and grab an apple. Carcin comes in a few minutes later grinning.

"I swear if you ask me i will slit your throat." Carcin raises his hands in defeat.

"Chill, I understand. Will you at least tell me later what it was like?"

"Fuck off." I stand up and go back to my room to change. When I shut the door I notice my phone flashing slightly on my nightstand. Curious, I walk over to it and unlock the screen. I open my messages and read the most recent from a number i didn't know.

'_wanna meet up after class for coffee? my shift doesn't start until 4. :B' _I smile at the familiar text and reply quickly.

'yeah cool ill see you then' I pull on a red tee shirt and pull a black sweatshirt over that with a red gear symbol in the center. I sigh and wonder what I'm going to do with no shades. Suddenly Carcin's in my room holding out a pair of shades similar to my last pair.

"I'm sorry Dave. I went and bought these last night." He nervously scratches the back of his head, his face very red. "I know how much you like to have them and i know they arent the ones that your bro gave you but if it means anything..." I smile and give him a fist bump.

"It's cool. Thanks." I slip the shades on and we leave my room. Carcin continues down the hall as I enter the bathroom. I grab my toothbrush and turn on the water while putting toothpaste on my toothbrush. After getting it wet i shove it in my mouth and brush my teeth.

At the same time i grab a brush and run it through my hair. Finish. Spit. Rinse. When I finish i floss my teeth. I make a quick smile at my reflection to check my teeth and leave satisfied.

"You ready? It's about time to leave." Carcin stands in the livingroom.

"Yeah just let me get my stuff." I go back in my room and grab my bag that carried my art supplies and other class required materials.

"Finally."

"Blow me." Carcin laughs at me and opens the door so we can leave. We fall into step as we get outside and walk in the cool November air. Suddenly my back pocket vibrates so i pull out my phone. I unlock the screen.

'_awesome! hehehe i guess i'll be seeing you soon huh.' _I quickly type back a message as Carcin peers over my shoulder.

"Is that John?"

'i guess you will are you nervous' Carcin punches me in the arm, glaring.

"What?" Carcin rolls his eyes.

"Dave you are hopeless." I smirk at the brunette.

"And you're about to be ball-less if you don't shut up." Carcin scowls but shuts up. Soon enough we're entering the slightly-warmer-than-outside building.

"Well I couldn't show you around but the art wing is just down this hall. Keep going straight and when it branches go left, you should be able to find your classes. I'll see ya later douche." Carcin grins and gives my back a friendly slap.

"You too jackass." I check my phone again as it vibrates.

'_wow yeah it's going to be here really soon. oh i have a friend who will be standing outside of the classroom door for you! her name is jade and she takes music but she'll show you the class. she's kinda short but has a lot of hair and is really hyper!' _I smile and text back a reply.

'thanks that really helps ill see ya in a bit then' I click send and look up to see a girl with a forest of black hair sprinting towards me in skinny jeans, a green sweatshirt, and a black skirt over her jeans.

"Are you Dave?" I flinch slightly at her loudness.

"Yeah, you must be Jade." She smiles at me warmly and i can't help smiling back.

"Yup! Here I'll show you your class!" She wraps her arm in mine and tugs me towards a room numbered 413. Inside wasn't what i expected. It was a fairly large room, but few people were in it. Multiple easels sat around a stage and podium that stood in the center of the room and against the back wall.

"Wow, nice." Jade smiled and tugged me into a small room just right of the door.

"Mr. Noir this is your new student Dave!" A man with dark brown eyes and darker brown hair turns and smiles at me.

"Dave! Ah I've been expecting you." He reaches his hand out to shake mine. I take his and he gives me a firm handshake pulling me forward a little. "Just so you know this isn't an easy class if that's what you were expecting." he pulls back and laughs loudly, "I'm a murderous teacher, if you don't do your work or don't do well in class you get one warning before you're out!" He smiles some more and pats my back before thanking Jade.

"I'll see ya Dave! Have fun." I swear she winks but I'm not sure because she turns too quickly and is scampering off.

"Well Dave now that we're acquainted I'll show you your work spot." I follow Mr. Noir out of the office and into the studio area. He stops in front of an easel in the front and slightly to the right of the stage and podium. "This will be your spot for the rest of the year so you can get your stuff settled in the cabinets underneath here because there aren't too many people in this class." I nod and glance at the cabinets underneath the large desk meant for two people.

"Thank you Mr. Noir."

"Oh call me Jack, everyone does." Jack smiles at me one last time and leaves. I pull out my phone to another text.

_'yeah hehehe, i'll see you dave!' _I smile and set up my art supplies and laying them on the table top. For a few minutes I sit alone until a ginger sits next to me. She's wearing red glasses.

"Hey! Who are you? I've never seen you before." The grins largely showing off all of her teeth.

"Dave Strider. This is my first day. You?" She laughs a slightly nasally, but kind of cute laugh.

"Terri Z Gallow but you can call me Terezi for short." I nod and shake her outstretched hand.

"Nice shades."

"Thanks yours are pretty cool." She grins again. After our meeting and greeting she turns to chat with a girl at the next table over who has strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a green jacket over a white one with a cat on it. Suddenly the lights dim and everyone finds their seats.

Jack walks onto the stage and instructs the class to put the canvas' that are sitting behind the eisels on the stands and to get ready for the model. My heart begins to thump and I swear it's the loudest thing in the room.

"Here he is class, the new model for us will be John Egbert." My breath catches in my throat, my heart missing nearly three beats. John is much more than i had imagined. His torso is slim, his hips poking out gracefully. His legs are long and lean, arms falling carefully next to him.

The sound of pencils against canvas begins as John settles on the wooden stool. His back is to us, his head placed to the right where he looks at the wall. A single light illuminates him from above in a soft yellow light.

Shakily, I pick up my pencil and begin to sketch out the placement lines. I frown slightly and scootch my chair over to the right so I can see better. When I look back up a pair of deep blue eyes are watching me. I feel my face heat up and quickly look back to the canvas.

My right arm moves nervously on my thigh as my left begins to place lines for his spine and other body parts. I quickly outline him and get started on shading large areas of shadow. As I shade i notice blue eyes in my direction again. I smile softly at John and watch the curve of his back. My pencil moves to fill in his lower back with a darker shadow.

I look up and shade the lighter area where his shoulder blades sit, slightly bunched do to him wrapping his arms to his chest. I follow down his arm and shade the small area of his stomach i see. Suddenly the soft hum of Beethoven.

I'm in the zone, the sound of the soft piano and the scratch of graphite on the rough canvas lulls me. I begin to outline John's hair, wrist flicking to mimic the moused lockes. A heat passes over me and I see John is staring at me intensely from over his shoulder. I also notice he's moved a fraction more in my direction.

I chew my lip for a moment contemplating. Sighing softly, I take off my shades, positive in the dim lighting no one would be able to see my eyes. I nearly laugh at the difference in clarity. I can see John's eyes widen in my direction and take the chance to sketch his eyes in the surprised and curious state.

Glancing around really quick, I lift my right hand and wave slightly at John. His left hand lifts off of his right shoulder slightly, fingers pointing in my direction before resting back on his arm. I wonder if he knows sign language and test it by signing.

'Do you understand sign language?' His eyebrows raise and his mouth quirks up. I take it as a possible yes and sign again.

'Are you having fun up there?' His head moves in a small nod. I smirk at the new found information.

'You look really good like that.' John's eyes close slightly in humour. I see his fingers retreat from his shoulder to be less noticable to everyone else and begin signing.

'_You look really good like that too.' _I feel my face heat up again and smile slightly.

'You can actually see me?' John's head moves slightly in a nod again, lips pulling back in a small smile. I sketch that into my drawing and look up to see his fingers moving.

_'Kind of. I wish I could see your eyes.' _I sigh and pick up a darker graphite pencil to outline everything cleanly.

'My eyes aren't that special.'

'_I'm sure they are Dave don't be like that.' _John's eyes lower slightly and he bites his bottom lip. I almost erase his mouth in my drawing just to draw the new emotion. _'Could I see them sometime?' _My head moves up and down slowly without my permission.

Show John my eyes? He'd flip out. I don't know what I'd do if John stopped talking to me now. Especially if it was because of my damn eyes. He smiles again. I smile back. For the rest of the class period we smile at each other and occasionally sign.

When he gets up to leave he smirks at me. As he turns i notice his hand moving slightly in an attempt to spell out quickly for me to see in the dim lighting.

'_Like what you see?'_ I damn near piss myself when I figured out the words. My eyes traveled up and down his body, noting the two small dimples at the small of his back. The curve of his bottom. My heart stops beating as I notice a rectangle of darker skin on his left leg under his butt. John Egbert has a birthmark under his butt. I mentally catalog that for later use.

Quickly I throw my shades back on before the lights come back on. When they do I stand collecting my stuff. Terri, or Terezi moves over to my area and glances at my drawing.

"Wow, that's really good Dave. You even have this emotion I didn't even see. How did you get that? It looks like he's looking and smiling straight at you." My face flushes just slightly and I look over to her drawing. It's just as good but I notice it doesn't have the emotion. John just looks like his eyes are lowered slightly, mouth in a straight line.

"Oh well..."

"So Dave how did you like your first day?" Jack walks over to us and i inwardly give a sigh of relief.

"Awesome, loved the music too Mr. No- I mean Jack." Jack walks around to look at my canvas and gives an approving smile and a clap on the back.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow. Class dismissed." Everyone files out of the class. I give Jack one last smile and follow into the cool hallway.

* * *

**Oh my goshness you guys! Long chapter XD oh i hope you liked it. If you did Review, Favorite, and Follow. :3 to those who have so far i want to thank you so so much because it really means a lot, even though i said i wasn't gonna write more until i got plenty of reviews. :D i couldn't stay away for long nope! So i hope you enjoyed and i should have the next installment of 'Note on the Back of a Coffee Cup' really soon. ;D i love you my fluffy kittens in baskets with top hats and monocles! ~Keeblo**


	7. Chapter 7

Note on the Back of a Coffee Cup

**Hello all i see youre back for another installment of bullshit. That's okay though. Thank you for all of the Review, Favs, Follows, etc. They are almost as nice as a hot cup of coffee with a creek fic on a rainy day all snuggled into a mound of blankets :3 mmhhmm exactly gimme da reviews :D well here's chapter 7, i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as I'm out of the art room I heave a sigh of relief, stretching my arms over my head. My fingers are still a little sore from the sign language. I guess it came in handy learning it, although I honestly have no clue why John would know it.

Shrugging it off I pull out my phone and check to see what my next class is. As I scroll through my photos i get a message. I quickly open the photo of my schedule and look at it before answering the text.

**'SO HOW WAS IT FUCKASS?' **Typical Carcin.

'it was fine' I lock my screen and head down the hallway looking at room numbers. 610...611...I stop in front of room 612. My palms are slick with sweat as i step into the large room. It is like an enclosed amphitheater, wooden rows in a circle around the entire room. I walk down an aisle to a stage in the center of the large room.

Looking up I see an oversized chandelier. People are sitting on the floor and chatting with friends quietly, a few around the black grand piano in the center of the stage. I walk over to the side and stand against the wooden border of the stage.

"Okay everyone take a seat or stand, I don't really care. Welcome back from your break, did you all have a good time?" A young woman, maybe in her late 20s early 30s walks out in a flowing white dress shirt and a similarly flowing white skirt. A large grey belt on her waist catches my attention. A quiet murmur of 'yeah' echos in the room.

"Well that's good, today we will be having students finishing up on the assignment before break." She claps her hands together and looks around, grey eyes stopping on me. "You must be Dave our new student!" I feel my palms get damper as she walks up to me. I quickly wipe them on my jeans and shake her hand.

"Yeah that'd be me."

"Good then, well I'm Mrs. Questant but you can call me WQ for short." She gives me a kind smile. She looks like she could be a queen with her brown hair falling in ringlets down her shoulders. "Well unfortunately for you everyone has to show their talent by playing a piece for us. And since you weren't here, why don't we have you do it now?" WQ smiles again and shows me to the piano.

I'm strangly comforted by her hand on my shoulder as I sit on the large bench. I set my bag down next to my legs and look up at WQ.

"Do you know anything from memory, or have any music?" My fingers tap lightly over the keys. I nod my head slightly.

"Yeah, I know Fur Elise."

"Ah yes, a famous of Beethoven's. Wonderful choice, care to play it." I nod absently and move my fingers over the keys. I take a breath and press down. My foot moves up and down on the pedals to the song. Soon my whole body is moving, eyes dancing closed as I play out the familiar toon.

I swear people have their phones out videoing but i don't care. The music is flowing, i can feel it in my veins, pounding in my heart. Too soon I hit the last key and still as it reverberates in the circular room. I jump a little when people begin to clap.

"Very good Dave, excellant! I can see that you will be an excellant addition to this class. Everyone, please finish your projects and any other things you may have to do. If you're completely caught up in everything I will allow you to have some free time to study, or write, play the piano, or," WQ gives a small sigh, "you can get on electronics."

A series of woops sounds and I smile. Maybe John will be in a free period and I can talk to him. If only I knew his classes. I give WQ a small smile and grab myself, moving back over to the border of the stage. I sit with a small 'mmph' and pull out my phone. I send John a quick text and grab my sketch book to doodle.

'doing anything right now?' I'm well into my doodling when my phone buzzes on my thigh. I pick it up and read the text.

_'nothing really. i'm in biology with carcin actually. how about you?' _I smirk slightly and imagine Carcin bugging the fuck out of John. Then I wonder how he has time to text while in biology.

'no im in classical music and we basically just got free time so im just chillin'

_'lucky. were doing a lab but me and carcin finished so were just sitting here taoaivn;oai hoaifoi'_

'um john are you okay because that last part made no sense' I wonder what could've happened when my phone buzzes again.

'_QUICK I HAVE HIS PHONE NOW TELL ME WHAT IT WAS LIKE.' _

_'_carcin?'

_'NO FUCKASS THE STATUE OF LIBERTY. OF COURSE ITS ME!'_

'bro chill the fuck out for one and two im not telling you so fuck off'

_'GOD DAMMIT JOHN STOP!'_

'_oh my god i'm sorry dave. i got my phone back.' _

'its all cool he has a tendacy to act like his head is full of smuppet ass'

_'smuppet? aren't those like puppets with plush rumps and noses that look like dicks?'_

'yeah also known as my brothers creation and my living hell'

'_your brother made those?'_

'sometimes i really wish he hadnt'

_'heh so your brother's into "that" stuff huh?' _I frown slightly at the "that". What the fuck does "that" supposed mean?

'i guess yeah but seriously lets not talk about my brothers fetish for plush rump'

_'hehe yeah okay! so um dave where did you learn sign language?' _

'i learned it years ago because i thought it would be cool to do it and no one would understand but i never met anyone else who could do it so it sort of just became a waste of time. where did you learn'

_'wow that sucks :B! but i learned because my nanna was starting to go deaf so i learned it to talk to her you know?' _My chest squeezes a tiny bit at the information.

'she must have been a great person if you learned sign language for her'

_'yeah but she passed away a few years ago.' _I frown as my chest squeezes more and more.

'sorry 'bout that man'

_'it's okay, at least now she no longer has to feel the pain!' _I sigh at John's innocence.

'thats good but i believe as a certain someone was leaving a certain classroom they asked if someone else liked what they saw am i correct'

_'oh well um i um wow look at that class is over!' _I look at the time and notice it is nearing time to leave. I shoot back a quick text before we're dismissed and i shove my phone into my bag.

'well i guess this certain person will never know i thought the view was very nice'

I notice again that the halls are much cooler than the rooms. Next thing I know I have one Jade Harley jumping up and down beside me.

"Hey Dave! What's your next class? Hehe mine is Physics!" I smile at the shorter girl and smile.

"I'm pretty sure I have photography."

"Aw that's sucks! But I'll show you where to go! Here follow me." Jade grins and takes my arm pulling me through the halls. We run out of a side door and sprint across the campus to another room attatched to some different wing. I'm confused and out of breath when she opens the door to the classroom.

"Heh...thanks Jade...I'll uh...see you later."

"Alright by Dave!" Jade turns and starts running to wherever she needs to go. I take a few more deep breaths and open the door leading into the classroom completely and walk in. Inside is brightly lit with a few table in the middle of the room, but a continuous counter running along the border of the room.

"You must be Dave!" I turn to see a very, very tall woman in front of me. I stand at 6'2, this lady must've been at least 6'4 if not taller.

"Oh hi."

"I'm Miss Mendicant, if you like you can call me Peregrine, but Miss. Mendicant is fine too." I smile awkwardly as she brings me into a tight hug. "Now do you have a camera?"

I nod quickly and take out my camera.

"Nice, nice, a little on the older side but a very good model. Basically what we do for this class is projects because it's easier for the kids and they have the power to choose what they do. Right now we are doing a project on humans, so if you pick a friend or family member it's fine. All you have to do is snap great photos and include some things about them. I have some rubrics on the counter over there if you would like to grab it. Luckily for the kids everyone else usually has this as free period for lunch, so the students technically aren't ever here! So you can go out and start your project. Good luck!"

I grab the rubric and quickly leave the class. So much for rushing over here. That must mean Jade has one of the classes that continues this period. I notice my stomach growling and decide to get food. I pull out my phone and see I have a text. My heart thumps at the thought of John's reply to my earlier text. I frown when i see it's just Carcin saying that he and John are at the coffee shop.

I jog off of the campus and walk down the sidewalk towards the, now slightly more familiar, coffee shop. As I enter I faintly notice the music playing and walk up to the counter to order a coffee. I also notice there are different people at the counter today.

"Hello what can I get you today?" A girl with hair similar to Fef's and Jade's is in front of me.

"Just black coffee with a little milk."

"Right away!" She grins largly. I suppress a shudder. She's wearing the green and yellow uniform, but she's wearing bright red lipstick and similar eyeshadow. I hand her the money and go to take a seat. I'm only slightly surprised John and Carcin are sitting at the table in the back.

"Look who finally decided to join us." I roll my eyes behind my shades and sit next to Carcin.

"Hey Dave." John smiles at me brightly, now wearing a blue sweatshirt with a windy-ish looking design on it. I attempt at speaking but find my throat closing tightly, a nude and inviting John popping into mind. My ears heat up slightly and I swallow hard. I can notice John's smile lessen slightly. "Still can't talk to me in person huh?"

"He can't talk to you still. Oh this is just fucking fantastic. Why don't you just get on a plane and fly away to Europe huh, I'm never going to get fucking details at this rate." I punch Carcin in the arm. He rubs it and scowls at me.

"Well anyway hehe." My eyes refocus on John who looks like he's fighting a blush. And failing. Miserably.

"Here you go. Have a super fantastic day!" I start when the girl sets my coffee down.

"Who the hell is that? She's scaring the fuck out of me." I turn towards Carcin who just shrugs.

"Oh that's Aradia Megido, her families from Asia or something. She has the day shift here, I've only seen her a few times later on in the day." Carcin and I both look at John.

"I see so you can talk to me still. Fantastic now tell me how it was." My fingers rub the soft skin under my eyes from beneath my shades.

"Carcin shut the fuck up..." I barely manage the words, noticing John's gaze on me.

"Heh yeah Dave, uh how was it?" I flip the bird at both of them. Tag teaming me like that those bastards. I shove my thumb up into the air sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Stop rolling your eyes you asswipe."

"You can see him rolling his eyes?" John's mouth is open slightly, eyebrows up in the air.

"Of course I can. When you've known this fuck ass as long as I have you can just tell. Like right now. Cut that shit out you're creeping me the fuck out. You look like he's a fucking piece of meat you're about to jump over the table and devour. Was it that great? John I demand you show me right now!" I kick Carcin from under the table and see John's shocked face.

He looks at me flushing slightly, then back to Carcin.

"You want me to drop my pants around my ankles in public? Okay whatever you say." John stands with a smirk and steps out of the booth.

"Don't you dare!" John and Carcin look at me shocked.

* * *

**Hello darlings, i'm sorry if this chapter isn't super whatevs, its more of a filler. Next chapter will be John's pov so hurrah! Review, Favorite, follow and all of that jazz. It makes me VERY happy. :3 ~Keeblo**


	8. Chapter 8

Note on the Back of a Coffee Cup

**Ah! Hello people of the universe! I feel awful for not updating for like 2 and/or 3 days DX which just goes to show haha. No really =x=. Well here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy. Here we go! Also, i seem to keep forgetting, right now Dave has the anime shades that his bro gave him. oh my gosh now that i have that cleared up.**

* * *

John's POV

I yawn and stretch awake. My fingers fumble to find my glasses. When I have the lenses on my face I look at the clock. I groan. Somehow I always manage to wake up an hour earlier than I need too. I flop back onto my pillows and stare at the ceiling.

To my left around my waist, light from my window dances as cars pass by. I heave a sigh and sit up. Stretching my arms again, I notice someone messaged me on Pesterchum.

I scratch my back and walk over to my desk. I drop into my desk chair, pulling my knees up, and open the familiar old flashing from messages.

**- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 6:10 -**

TT: Hello John. I presume you have yet again woken up earlier than your necessary wake up time.

EB: yeah, kinda sucks. what's up i haven't talked to you in a while!

TT: I have been preoccupied by the wedding plans.

EB: oh my gosh i completely forgot about you and kanaya getting married!

TT: As I suspected. Enough about me, what have you been up to lately John?

EB: nothing really, i mean i guess nothing that important.

TT: So who is it that you have met?

EB: how do you do that! well it's nobody really just someone.

TT: Usually you message me everyday to talk about ridiculous things, but as of the last few days you haven't talked to me once. As for the someone they're obviously important if you haven't been able to contact me in 3 days.

EB: well it's a guy who just moved in with carcin. his name is dave and i'm sorta really confused about him.

TT: Confused from your feelings pertaining to him or him overall?

EB: kind of both. i mean i always thought that i was straight you know! but now that i've met dave i'm confused.

EB:and he kinda gives hints he might be interested but it's so hard to tell! especially with his stupid shades. he can't even talk to me in person.

TT: I see, well I am going to guess that you don't like males, just this Dave. As with me, I didn't show interest in females, males either, but I did with Kanaya. As for how he acts all I can say is maybe he's nervous?

TT: If I could talk to him then I could possibly figure out more. It seems he might have an inferiority complex, considering the shades. It is the middle of November in New York.

EB: hm i never thought of that. well i'm going to see him today so i'll tell you more later! say hi to kanaya for me! and thanks rose, for everything!

TT: Your welcome John. I will.

**- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 6:33 -**

I chew my bottom lip quietly and close Pesterchum. Maybe Dave _is_ just a little nervous. I chuckle at the thought. Dave is really cute being kinda flustered. Man how can Carcin stand not seeing Dave's eyes like that! Or maybe he has seen them.

The thought twists my stomach. My face begins to heat some and I stare at my lap. Am I, am I jealous? That someone else may have seen Dave's eyes? I quickly smack the thought away and grab my phone from next to my keyboard. I unlock it and scroll through my messages.

'hey jade can you do me a favor today?'

_'hi john! of course i can! :D'_

'thanks. there's a new guy and he might need help finding some classes. his first class is the same as mine, so if you could show him later. he's really tall, has blonde hair, and wears pointy shades.'

_'wow he sounds interesting :P okay ill do that! hehehe so hell get to see the goods huh?'_

'jade!'

_'hehe sorry john :D well ive gotta get ready! ill talk to you later bye john!' _After i finish reading the text i notice my face is very warm. I huff and stand up. Somehow I find myself back sprawled over my bed on my stomach. I pick up my slimer plushie along with my salamander plushie which I named Casey.

"Oh John your eyes are so beautiful." I move around the slimer a bit. "Oh Dave yours are too." Casey is wiggled back and forth. "Let's have sloppy make outs! Mm wah mm wah oh Dave. MM wah mm mm wah oh john!" I proceed to waste another ten minutes doing this.

When I finish I stare at the two plushies that lay next to eachother.

"Do you imagine us doing this?" I wonder out loud. Deciding not to make myself any more depressed and anxious as I already was, get out of bed. I pick up my phone and leave my room to go to the bathroom.

When I finish my buisness I stand and look in the mirror. The white tile floor is cold underneath my feet. Behind me I can just barely see the outline of the old clawfoot bathtub. I smile a little remembering all of the childish games I used to play in it.

I open my phone and send Dave a quick message.

'_wanna meet up after class for coffee? my shift doesn't start until 4. :B' _I growl at my brush and quickly rip it through my hair and throw it back down.

"Stupid brush trying to kill me..." My phone buzzes with a new message.

'yeah cool ill see you then' I smile lightly. I send back another message as I shove my toothbrush into my mouth, minty toothpaste waking me up a bit more.

'_awesome! hehehe i guess i'll be seeing you soon huh.' _My heart begins to flutter in my chest. Only about an hour more before Dave sees me a little less...clothed. Will he like it? Will I even be able to see him? Questions fly about in my head.

I breath in and take a deep breath. I finish up in the bathroom and head back into my room to change. My phone vibrates on my bed. I tug my shirt over my head and open the message.

'i guess you will are you nervous' My heart pounds in my ears.

"You ready son?" My dad calls from downstairs. I reply yes and quickly tug my jeans on. I grab my bag, phone, and run downstairs, grabbing an orange on my way out. My dad follows me out to the car and gets into the drivers seat.

'_wow yeah it's going to be here really soon. oh i have a friend who will be standing outside of the classroom door for you! her name is jade and she takes music but she'll show you the class. she's kinda short but has a lot of hair and is really hyper!' _My dad pulls out of the driveway and begins driving towards the school. When we get there I unbuckle myself and open the car door.

"Thanks for the car ride dad, I'll see you after my shift tonight okay!" My dad puts a firm hand on my knee and smiles.

"I'm so proud of you. Have a great day." I say thanks and shut the car door, watching him race off to where ever he goes every morning.

'thanks that really helps ill see ya in a bit then' I race inside and run towards room 413. Mr. Noir, Jack, nods at me as I walk into the class and into the bathroom hidden in the left wall parallel to the open door.

My eyes quickly search for the familiar pointy shades and blonde hair but find neither. I sigh and shut the bathroom door behind me. Huffing, I set my stuff on the long counter and poke at various body parts.

_'yeah hehehe, i'll see you dave!' _

I shake my head and splash my face with water. Finally I'm in the mindset for the possible most embaressing, nervewracking thing. I tug my shirt over my head, followed by my pants, shoes, and socks until I'm in my boxers.

I find a spot near the wall to set my stuff and peek out of the door. Jack gives me a thumbs up and I nod back. Taking a few more deep breaths I remove my boxers and stand by the door until I hear Jack call me out.

As I walk through the dimness, my eyes search for Dave silently. I walk up onto the stage and sit on the high wooden stool. I try to find a comfortable position, opting to put my hands on opposite biceps and rest my head on my right shoulder.

The familiar scratch of pencils on paper is soothing. My eyes fall halfway closed. I look up slightly to see who had moved around and nearly have a panic attack. Right in my line of vision is Dave, lips slightly parted as his hand moves over the canvas.

His eyes move up to go over me and he catches my eye? Maybe? Well he stops and looks at me (possibly?). His hand starts moving again but I notice he's still looking in my direction. I take a breath and close my eyes some again, trying to look somewhat seductive.

Since when do I try to look _seductive? _Let alone in a class where people draw me naked. I allow the thought to pass and continue to watch Dave closely. He looks up again and gives me a soft smile.

I give one back and watch him work. Jack starts to play music and I can see Dave really get into his work. I'm mystified as he begins to look relaxed, his head moving only slightly as he looks from the canvas and back to me.

I turn slightly so I can see him better, eyes straining in the dim light to see him perfectly. For a moment I notice him stop and watch me. Next thing I know his shades are off and he looks content. My eyes widen in shock. I try desperately to see his irises and frown slightly at the dimness making it impossible.

That must mean he has darker eyes. I remember another time in class when I had been facing a group of two or three people who all had blue eyes. It was darker because it was a stormy day, but i had seen their irises almost perfectly.

A sudden movement catches my eye. Dave's right hand is lifted off of the table slightly and moving back in forth. I smile at the small wave and lift up my left fingers and move them to mimic a wave back.

He continues drawing for a moment before looking back up and moving his fingers. I notice they're not waving, but instead his fingers come up to his chin and move in a circular motion followed by his index moving near his temple and flicking up.

Sign, understand. Basically if I know sign language. I nod slightly and watch him. His hand motions again.

'Are you having fun up there?' I nod slightly again.

'You look really good like that.' My eyes begin to close as I try not to laugh. I pull my left fingers back some and sign.

'_You look really good like that too.' _It looks like he smiles, I smile back.

'You can actually see me?'

_'Kind of. I wish I could see your eyes.' _He looks slightly relieved and I can't help the pang of hurt.

'My eyes aren't that special.' I frown.

'_I'm sure they are Dave don't be like that.' _I chew on my bottom lip nervously, contemplating. '_Could I see them sometime?' _Dave's head moves up and down slowly. I smile and watch him work. The rest of class we sign useless things together, occasionally I would start to shake as I tried to not laugh.

Mr. Noir signaling the end of class comes too soon. As I stand and begin to walk off of the stage I quickly try and sign using the alphabet only.

'_Like what you see?'_ I smile as I walk back to the bathroom. I get dressed quickly and look up. I didn't even notice I was smiling. I try to stop because I look like an idiot, but somehow can't. I shake my head and grab my stuff, leaving just before Jack calls dismissal.

As I walk down a side hall then out into the much larger, main hall, I'm still smiling and walking with a slight bounce. A hard hand grips my shoulder out of no where. I nearly faint.

"So will you tell me now?" I glare at Carcin and slap his hand away.

"No! Leave me alone, PEDO ALERT, PEDO ALERT!" I start running down the hall yelling. Carcin chases after me, fueling me to run faster. When we reach the biology room we're both out of breath, I'm still terrified out of my mind at the image of Carcin chasing me. Angry or not it was scary!

"Ah, Mr. Egbert, Mr. Vantas any reason why you two decided it would be suiting to run into my classroom like a stampede of wild hoof beasts." I try and not snicker at Ms. Dolorosa's odd vocabulary.

When she glares at me I rub my arms and awkwardly laugh.

"Well um..."

"Ms. Dolorosa, Candice is in labor!" I stare shocked at the doorway. Candice, the school tramp. She had been pregnant since the summer but had decided on coming to school anyway. I guess that was a pretty noble thing, considering if i was lugging around a watermelon in my stomach I wouldn't come to school, let alone everyday.

Ms. Dolorosa turns to look at us before rushing towards the door.

"You two, tell the class we're doing the um diffusion through membrane lab!" She rushes out of the room and I look nervously over at Carcin.

"Your ass is mine Egbert!" I squeal as he chases me around desks until I'm cornered.

"Carcin stop it! Besides I thought you liked-" Carcin slaps a hand over my mouth, pulling me out of the corner and into his chest.

"Don't you dare say his name out loud!" I nod quickly and he lets me go.

"You smell like tuna." Carcin gives me and odd look and smells his hand.

"Huh that's some fucked up shit." Eventually everyone's in class seated. We tell them the lab for the class period and people set up and get started.

"Ugh this is boring, how many times did we do this after school in highschool?" Carcin grumbles in agreement and we finish the lab early. My bag vibrating on the lab table has me opening it and pulling out my phone.

'doing anything right now?' I smile brightly.

"Woah why are you making that face?" Carcin peers over my shoulder and groans. "You two are like lovesick puppies and it makes me want to barf." I roll my eyes and send back a text.

_'nothing really. i'm in biology with carcin actually. how about you?' _I decide to leave the part about our teacher leaving because of a student in labor out.

'no im in classical music and we basically just got free time so im just chillin' I didn't know Dave was into classical music. Maybe he plays piano. I grin. Maybe we could play piano together. My mind quickly drops to some, not so school appropriate ways we could play a piano.

_'lucky. were doing a lab but me and carcin finished so were just sitting here taoaivn;oai hoaifoi' _Carcin attempts to yank my phone out of my hand.

"Carcin!" He succeeds, sending the message in the progress. "Give that back you jerk!" Carcin uses one of his short arms to hold me back. Despite his small stature he's very strong.

I wrestle with Carcin a few more minutes before I finally get my phone back. I quickly check the messages to make sure they weren't too bad and send a text, slapping Carcin on the back of the head.

'_oh my god i'm sorry dave. i got my phone back.' _

'its all cool he has a tendacy to act like his head is full of smuppet ass' I stare at the text for a moment confused.

_'smuppet? aren't those like puppets with plush rumps and noses that look like dicks?'_

'yeah also known as my brothers creation and my living hell' I gawk at the text. Dave's brother...made...smuppets?

'_your brother made those?'_

'sometimes i really wish he hadnt'

_'heh so your brother's into "that" stuff huh?' _I grin slightly. Dave's bro must have some weird fetish.

'i guess yeah but seriously lets not talk about my brothers fetish for plush rump'

_'hehe yeah okay! so um dave where did you learn sign language?' _Plush rump aside, i realized I was really curious about this.

'i learned it years ago because i thought it would be cool to do it and no one would understand but i never met anyone else who could do it so it sort of just became a waste of time. where did you learn' I smile sadly at the words.

_'wow that sucks :B! but i learned because my nanna was starting to go deaf so i learned it to talk to her you know?' _I hadn't thought about nanna for a while. It was a sore topic at home.

'she must have been a great person if you learned sign language for her' I smile. Nanna was like a mom to me. She was also one of the best pranksters I knew.

_'yeah but she passed away a few years ago.' _

'sorry 'bout that man'

_'it's okay, at least now she no longer has to feel pain!' _I nod at the truth of the statement. Getting hit by bits of meteor while vacationing wasn't something I expected to be like dandelions and lilies.

'thats good but i believe as a certain someone was leaving a certain classroom they asked if someone else liked what they saw am i correct' I begin to blush fiercely. Carcin looks over at me from his phone with a questioning look. I wave him away and shakily type a message.

_'oh well um i um wow look at that class is over!' _I shove my phone into my bag and realize it was about time class was dismissed. We wait a few minutes before leaving, Ms. Dolorosa still not back.

Carcin and I make our ways to the coffee shop. Carcin texts Dave as we head down the sidewalk. He's still texting as we walk inside. We both order coffee and sit down.

"Man I'm so hungry I could eat one of my dad's cakes!" My stomach growls in agreement. I open my bag and pull out a package of fruit gushers.

"So you eat fruit gushers? You are the biggest idiot I know." I roll my eyes at Carcin and look back to notice Dave standing next to the booth. "Look who's finally decided to join us." Dave slides in next to Carcin silently.

"Hey Dave." I smile at the blonde. He smiles back and opens his mouth, silence following. The tips of his ears and below his shades tint pink slightly and I frown slightly disappointed. "Still can't talk to me in person huh?"

"He can't talk to you still. Oh this is just fucking fantastic. Why don't you just get on a plane and fly away to Europe huh, I'm never going to get fucking details at this rate." I roll my eyes at Carcin.

"Well anyway hehe." I try and not blush and glare at Carcin, noting Dave punching him in the arm. Suddenly Aradia's at the table setting down a cup of coffee for Dave. I sip at mine and watch him closely.

"Who the hell is that? She's scaring the fuck out of me." He looks at Carcin who just shrugs.

"Oh that's Aradia Megido, her family's from Asia or something. She has the day shift here, I've only seen her a few times later on in the day." They both stare at me. I shrug and pop a few more fruit gushers in my mouth.

"I see so you can talk to me still. Fantastic now tell me how it was." I growl at Carcin. Dave rubs his eyes from under his shades.

"Carcin shut the fuck up..." It sounds like he's trying not to laugh and trying not to yell at the same time. I watch him, suddenly curious about what he _did _have to say about the experience.

"Heh yeah Dave, uh how was it?" Dave flips Carcin and me off silently. He thrusts his thumb into the air in a sarcastic way.

"Stop rolling your eyes you asswipe."

"You can see him rolling his eyes?" I stare at Carcin in shock.

"Of course I can. When you've known this fuck ass as long as I have you can just tell. Like right now. Cut that shit out you're creeping me the fuck out. You look like he's a fucking piece of meat you're about to jump over the table and devour. Was it that great? John I demand you show me right now!" The table moves slightly as Dave kicks Carcin. I can feel my face heating up, the shock still registering. Finally I snicker and look at Carcin, mischief bubbling in me.

"You want me to drop my pants around my ankles in public? Okay whatever you say." I stand up and step out of the booth, hands wrapping around my belt loops. I can feel the cool air on my stomach.

"Don't you dare!" Me and Carcin stare at Dave. The blonde had stood up, standing right in front of me, hands wrapped over mine. I gawk at the height difference, barely registering warm hands over mine.

"D-Dave?" The harshness of his words had startled me. From this close I can see the outline of his eyes behind his shades. His lips are quirked down. I take the moment to follow over his features.

We stand there looking at each other. I can feel his warm breath on my cheeks. His heat nearly reaches me from the closeness. I bite my bottom lip and look up at him. His mouth opens slightly, a pink tongue smoothing over his bottom lip followed by a quick glimpse of his teeth. His hands squeeze mine slightly, I squeeze back.

"Oh my god just kiss him already!" I jump slightly when Carcin's voice sounds loudly beside us. I blush brightly and quickly look down, noticing our joined hands. I let go hesitantly and fumble to get in my seat. For a few minutes I sit, blushing brightly, with my hands in my lap, the feeling of Dave's wrapped over mine overwhelmingly nice. Soon Dave sits down and sips his coffee.

I feel a shoe touch mine and look up. Carcin is still rolling his eyes, Dave isn't looking in my direction but I can feel his gaze on me. His right hand moves off of the table top and he signs.

'Sorry.' I look at him startled and shake my head.

'_What for?'_ His head turns in my direction. He doesn't move and looks at the table.

'I thought you looked very nice up on that stage.' My blush doesn't lessen at all.

"R-really?" I stutter, gripping my coffee tightly.

"Yeah." He looks a little red, his voice shaking slightly. I smile and nudge his foot with mine. Carcin looks at us and motions barfing.

"It's like a horrible Romcom up in here." Dave and I look at Carcin confused.

"What?" He looks at me like I'm an idiot.

"A Romcom. You know, romantic movie and shit." We continue to watch him. Carcin rolls his eyes and turns to look out of the window muttering something about how the worlds taste in movies is dying.

Dave's arm moves again, slower and more hesitant this time.

'Would you like to come over to the apartment sometime? I'd love to draw you some more.' I smile and nod.

"Sounds like a plan." He smiles. I sip my own coffee and smile back.

* * *

**:O to me that was the worst, most ridiculously long chapter ever. When i go to edit it, it's probably like 2000 words and i'm gonna be like DX ughh so long even if it's not that long cause that makes a whoolllee lot of sense. Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows. Actually I am typing this up at 2:30 AM because i took a nap and woke up at 11 and im like "ill just check all of my stuff" and boom i suddenly have 3 more reviews so im like 'obligation must finish chapter' hehe XD well next week i start band camp so i might not update everyday but ill try for 2-3 times a week. especially if gravitysabully keeps reminding me :D go check out her stuff! and um yeah. favorite, review, follow and all of that jazz! reviews are better than all of the Davejohn smut in the world. MMMM also i'm hopefully going to Ramencon in Merillville, IN in September so just incase any of you peeps is going XD wow long authors note to top off a long chapter :D well bye my lovely lovely kittens in baskets with top hats and monocles. ~Keeblo P.S. I only slightly know sign language and have only been recently studying it so if you know it and the first part where i describe what dave does is incorrect just let me know :D Damn 4000 words o.O 2x as long as usually so you better fricken enjoy man. Art for this story would make my day :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Note on the Back of a Coffee Cup

**Hello hello how are you? Good, good. :D I've been learning sign language just so you peeps know =w= hells yeah. Nothing like learning a language for absolutely no reason Owo oh wait you do that in High school? Oh darn. Ah sorry for the long wait (oh my god two or three days isnt that long /eyeroll ff wasn't working yesterday and before that i was waiting for a photo to go with this but...she didnt want to draw it =x=) Thank you all for the lovely reviews like seriously, everytime I read one it makes me all smiley and happy and look like a moron sitting in my room smiling at my laptop. I love you all uber amounts. Now enjoy chapetah nine-o :) *Quickly right here u.u oh my gosh im sorry if john ever seems ooc because dianna my john rp/cosplay buddy has kinda influenced me with her speech pattern/johns so sometimes i make john sound like her by accident O.o lol**

* * *

After the rather awkward show, surprisingly all of us had quickly moved on and began talking. Or well, Carcin and John talked, I listened and signed. After about an hour the other two announced they had to go to their final class and left waving and flipping the bird.

Left alone in the quiet, and basically empty, coffee shop I found my mind spinning. It stopped at the "incident" earlier and began trying to process it. I had no idea what had came over me. Just the thought of John showing any part of himself to anyone else was just, it makes my stomach flip.

But the look when I had stood up and grabbed his hands. John's had been cooler than I had expected, but were soft unlike my own which have grown rough from constant playing of my turntables.

I could see all of John's facial features nicely from the close distance. I'd even caught the smell of the fruit gushers, and coffee he had been indulged in. I sigh and shake the thought away. No need for raging boners in public.

I pick up my bag and set it on the table. I grab the hastily shoved rubric out the bottom and smooth it out on the table. When it's as smooth as it's going to get I read over it.

**Photography Class Rubric: Human Project (200 pts)**

**50 pts: Having a human subject**

**30 pts: At least ten different photoes varying in poses**

**20 pts: At least 3 written and/or typed information about subject and why you chose them**

**50 pts: Quality**

**50 pts: Turned in in a timely fashion**

Each category of points got broken down further, my eyes skimming over the vast amount of information. At the top of the page next to where I am supposed to put my name is a line for my subject's name. Without thinking I scribble down a name.

"Hehe anything else?" Aradia stands in front of me, eyes wide, mouth grinning even wider.

"Um nah I'm uh, good thanks." She continues smiling then leaves. I allow the chills to run down my spine.

After a while I pull out my phone and stare at the screen. I fidget for a bit but end up typing out a text to John.

'hey you want to meet up after your class is done? i wanted to ask you something' I hit send and put my stuff away. I step out of the booth and stretch, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I take it out, stepping into the cool November air.

'_oh sure! you wanna just meet up at my house? it's not far from school. 41309 Hussie Dr.' _(**quick a/n: you see what i did there ;) hehe**.) I type the address into my phone and follow it.

John and Carcin should be getting out of class soon, it's nearly one. I opened a new tab and quickly text Carcin.

'if john hasnt told you ill be going over to his house so i wont be back for a while'

**'YEAH FUCKASS I KNOW. JUST TRY NOT TO SHOVE ANYTHING DOWN YOUR IGNORANCE SHAFT BECAUSE I DON'T NEED TO DEAL WITH THAT.' **I stare at the text, blushing.

'yeah i think ill be fine' I shove my phone back in my pocket, face still warm. I quickly realize I still needed directions and pull out my phone. I just unlock my phone when something covers my eyes.

I freeze on the sidewalk. Something is pressed up against my back, well on my bag, and reaching over my shoulders to my eyes. I feel smooth, cool hands from my eyes down my cheeks.

"John?" I hear a muffled giggle.

"How'd you know?" The hands stay in place.

"Your hands. Soft and cool." John's hands move from my eyes, his arms instead wrapping around my shoulders.

"Aw well that's no fun. Hehe so what is it you wanted to talk about?" We start walking again, John's arms a pleasant pressure against my collar.

"You want me to carry you?" John's arms let go so I take it as a yes. "Here take this." I hand John my bag, who puts it on his back over his own shoulder bag. I crouch down some and he wraps his arms over my shoulders, jumping up.

I continue walking after I have him settled on my hips, his legs wrapping around my front.

"So?" I turn my head slightly towards John.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to tell me why you needed to talk to me hehe?" I smile at his cute giggle and look forward again.

"Oh yeah. In my photography class we're doing a project with human subjects and I was wondering if you'd be mine." I can hear John laughing slightly on my back, his chin resting on my shoulder producing a vibration.

"Oh Dave you make me swoon so hard! Hehe asking me to be yours." My face flushes hot. John's arms wrap tighter around my shoulders. "I'm just kidding bro, of course I'll be your project subject or whatever."

"Wow I didn't know you could be sarcastic John." I roll my eyes slightly.

"Of course I can Dave! Jeesh, well that's my house right there. The big white one with the tree." John's right arm moves from my shoulder to point at a large house.

"Holy shit, you must be pretty damn rich." John chuckles.

"No not really. My dad's a buisness guy so we moved a while back. He bought this house because it's like our old one back in Washington." When I get to the driveway John jumps off of my back and motions for me to follow him.

When we get inside my jaw drops.

"Holy shit this place is bigger on the inside." John rolls his eyes and goes up a flight of stairs. I follow him down a hallway to a bedroom on the left. I nearly die laughing when he opens his door.

"What? What's so funny." He glares at me from the doorway.

"You are such a nerd John. It's cute." I walk past him and look at his stuff. Ghost busters sheets, a shelf of obviously shitty movies, an old gameboy, and a bunch of books.

"Pfft I'm not cute. Well I guess. Um hehe so?" He flops down on his bed and looks at me. I set my bag on his desk and look through it. I smile when I find the old, but good camera and pull it out.

"Pictures and questions." I pull out a pad of sticky notes and a pen. "Okay first question, how old are you?" I walk over to the wall next to his door and closet, snapping a few pictures.

"20, turning 21 in April." I jot that down on the sticky note i stuck to my thigh and move closer.

"Okay next question. What are you majoring in?" John scoots around a little, a blush starting to tint his cheeks pink as I move closer.

"Biology." I smile at him and jot down the information.

"Nice. I never really got any of that. Next, just tell me a bit about you." I kneel and take his picture, his eyes watching me.

"Well uh, I lived in Washington until I was 15. My best friend was a girl named Rose. But she lived in New York. So when we moved here I was really excited. I met her and it was really cool. She's getting married now to this girl named Kanaya who's really nice. Then I met Carcin and we became friends. When I graduated from high school I had gotten accepted here at NYU and started school that fall. Um, I started just doing biology but then I kinda got into the whole art thing. A friend actually recommended it and so I tried it out and really liked it so I've been minoring in it. That's it i guess." I quickly jot down some key things and place the sticky note on the rest of the pad.

"Good. Um just look at me I want to get some of your face. Do you have a lamp?" John stretches and turns on a lamp on his night stand. He moves it so the light is pointing in his direction and I nod. "Thanks."

I move my camera close to his face and snap a few pictures. I look at a few and whistle.

"Your eyes look great in these." John smiles and I show him.

"Wow I've never seen them like that." His face reddens a little.

"Would it be alright if I took a few of your back? I mean from this morning just the way it looked was really nice and I kinda wanted to photograph it..." I chew on my bottom lip. John seems to think for a moment but nods and pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it to the side.

John stands up briefly and moves back onto the bed, back to me, his knees touching the wall. I bend over slowly, snapping photo after photo. He turns his head to look in my direction, shadows falling over his spine as his shoulders press together more so he can see over them.

I place my knee on his bed and take a few shots of him looking over his shoulder. My tongue quickly swipes over my bottom lip as I stare at his mouth which is open slightly.

"Perfect..." His cheeks darken more, eyes lowering slightly. I move over more so I can get his body in profile. My hand stretches out to turn his face in my direction some. I lower the camera some as his eyes look at me, top teeth taking in his bottom lip.

My thumb rubs over his jaw, the smooth skin there depressing to the push of my thumb. John leans into it slightly, moving forward some. I follow, allowing my camera to fall to the bed.

I barely register John's hand on my thigh as he leans forward. I freeze, eyes wide behind my shades. John's going to kiss me. He is. He's so close I can feel his warmth. Just then John moved forward the rest of the way, a hand cupping my right cheek.

My eyes close as his lips press against mine. They're soft and warm. His thumb rubs over my jaw, his other leaving my thigh. I exhale softly from my nose, body beginning to relax.

John's hand moves to my shades. I don't object. I can feel the cool air underneath my eyes as he lifts them up, my eyes opening slightly so I can see him. The shades just barely lift above the bottom of my eyes, John's lips perfectly visible when my pocket begins vibrating.

I jump, causing John to pull away and look down blushing. I quickly pull out my phone and answer it.

"**ARE YOU TWO ALMOST DONE? I'M STARVING SO GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS BACK HOME AND MAKE ME FOOD." **I stare at the phone for a second.

"Dude, there's frozen food in the freezer, just eat that."

"**YOU WON'T DENY ME TONIGHT STRIDER. YOU HAVEN'T COOKED FOR ME SINCE WE WERE 11. NOW GET OVER HERE NOW." **I roll my eyes.

"Yes mother."

**"FUCK YOU." **I end the call and look at John. He's looking up at me now from behind his eyelashes, face redder than ever. I pick up my camera and take one last photo before smiling awkwardly and standing.

"I didn't know you could cook." John's voice is low and a little breathless.

"Yeah. When I lived with Bro I either had to make food or not eat so I sorta just picked it up." I chuckle and put my camera in my bag.

I sling my bag onto my back and look at John. He bites his lip and stands up.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." I smile and nod. I walk over to his door and put my hand on the knob when I feel a hand on my arm. I turn to look at John.

He throws his arms around my neck and pulls me down, pressing his lips to mine. I sigh and kiss back. I can feel him smile and can't help smiling back. He pulls back hesitantly and grins at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow Dave."

"Yeah, see you John." I smile and leave his room. When I get outside I press a hand to my cheek, the temperature difference astonishing. I walk down the sidewalk smiling widely. When I get back to the apartment my smile is still plastered to my face.

I climb the stairs and unlock the apartment door.

"There you are fuckface."

"Crotchsniffer." I throw my stuff onto the kitchen table and walk over to the sink, washing my hands. Carcin stands in the doorway watching. I walk over to the fridge and look inside. "What do you want."

Carcin moves to the table and lays his torso over the red and white plaid tablecloth.

"Can you make fish with that vegetable stuff you put it on?" I look in the freezer and find some salmon we hadn't used and nod.

"We've got fish," I close the freezer and look in the fridge and find the vegetable drawer full, "and we've got vegetables. I know we have white rice so I guess so." Carcin purrs and smiles.

"Fish." He purrs again and I roll my eyes. I set the items by the sink on the counter and look out of the rectangle in the wall to the living room.

"Why don't you just go wait out there or something." Carcin stands up and walks to the other side of the window and sits in a chair at the counter. I glare at him. "I didn't mean at the counter on the other side of the wall." He glares back.

I shake my head and take off my shades.

"Whatever just stay out there." I grab my apron from it's place on the wall and tie the straps around my waist.

"I think your pink apron is funny looking." I watch him.

"I don't care." He watches back and smiles. We both crack up laughing. I move back over to the counter and wash the vegetables. I bend down and pull two pans out of the cabinet and move to put them on the stove. I move to a different cabinet and pull out a large pot and fill it with water, then set it on the stove as well.

I turn on the back burner for the water so it can boil. I pick up the carrots and look at the other vegetables.

"Okay screw that get your ass over here and help me." Carcin is quickly in the kitchen waiting. I smile remembering how much he used to love helping bro cook when I had broken my wrist. It was the only time Bro had done that for me. "Here peel the carrots and I'll start the fish."

Carcin takes the carrots and pulls the trash bin up to the table and begins peeling. I reach over to the rectangle window and turn on some music while I pull the fish out of the package and move them over to the counter next to the stove.

Carcin and I quickly get everything going, the fish sizzling in the pan, rice softening in the pot, and the vegetables browning in teriyaki sauce.

When we finish I fill up two plates and sit them on the table. Carcin smiles at the hot plate and grabs his fork.

"Want anything to drink?" Carcin says milk from a mouth full of food and I smile. He was like a ridiculous little brother. But I pour two glasses of milk and sit down at the table.

"You need to start cooking for me again." I laugh and shake my head.

"If I do that you'll get spoiled." Carcin flips me off and takes a gulp of milk. We eat quietly, the sound of music filling in the silence. The food tastes just as good as I remember it.

The fish had a slightly lime-y taste, the salt, pepper, and garlic blending nicely with it. The rice soft with the browned vegetables, all cooked in teriyaki sauce. When we finish we sit quietly for a while just basking in the warm room and full bellies.

"Here I'll take that." I grab Carcin's dishes and put them in the sink, turning on the water and grabbing a sponge. I quickly wipe off the plates and rinse them before putting them in the dish strainer.

Carcin watches me from the table, a drowsy look on his face. I put away the food in Tupperware containers and stick them in the fridge. When I turn back around Carcin is snoring lightly on the table.

I smile and wash the rest of the dishes. I hang my apron back up and move over to Carcin. I pick him up like a child (which he is basically sized like) and carry him to his room.

He groans lightly when I lay him under the covers of his bed. He quickly turns over and grabs his one and only stuffed animal, pulling the overstuffed cat to his chest. I smile and pull the blankets up, pecking his forehead before leaving the room and shutting his door.

I finish making sure everything's neat before moving to my own room and getting ready for bed. Once in my flannel bottoms I climb into my bed and snuggle under the blankets. My eyes close and I begin to drift off, content from a full stomach and a great first day at my new home.

The last thing I remember is smiling and thinking of John before drifting off to a dreamless, but peaceful slumber. Later when I had woken up in the middle of the night I had stared at the ceiling for a long time. I had talked to John in person. John had kissed me. Some of the events of the previous day all seemed to meld together with my dreams. But I could still feel his lips pressed against mine.

* * *

**Holy guacamole you guys that was the fluffiest thing i've ever written! but it was so cute! :3 aww well thank you for all of the reviews, faves, and follows they mean tons and brighten up my days. :3 reviews are better than fluffy davejohn, with brotherly davekat hehe(pictures as well ;D). Have a nice day, evening, or night my lovely kittens in baskets with top hats and monocles. ~Keeblo P.s. thank you for over 900 views on this story you guys. I never thought that my stuff would get so much positive feedback. So seriously thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

Note on the Back of a Coffee Cup

**Hello hello. Wow already to double digits! How are you? Bad? ME TOO! aoivn;aeoiv;awiv stupid friend crushing my feels under a boulder. grr. well my brother made me a sandwich so i said id give him a shout out. Hey little bro. /eyeroll. Also, due to marching band I'll have limited time on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays for this month. So I will try to update Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays/Sundays 'k :D well here we go! WARNING: okay not really but WHEN IT SAYS JOHN PLUGS IN HIS IPOD STOP READING AND TURN ON KATY PERRY'S PEACOCK AND LISTEN TO IT AS YOU READ! ENJOY**

* * *

I wake up smiling. As my first alarm goes off I notice my face is stiff, my cheeks pulled back into a grin. I groan and use my fingers to massage my face, rubbing circles into the hardened muscles.

When I feel as if i no longer have a crowbar wedged in between my jaws I stand and make my way to the bathroom. The linoleum floor is cold under my feet. I bend over the bath tub and turn on the water, making sure the cold out weighed the hot.

I blink a few more times. When the water is at a good temperature I strip my clothing off and step into the stream. As soon as the water hits my skin I wake up. I huff and wipe my face.

When I feel clean, I turn off the water and step onto the rug. I grab my towel from a hook and quickly dry my hair then wrap it around my waist. I stretch my arms up one last time before opening the door and going back into my bedroom.

Walking to the right side of my room, I open my dresser and pull out a pair of boxers and jeans. I decide to go with a tight fitting navy blue shirt and my black sweatshirt as well.

I turn to look at my reflection and smile.

"I've got a really nice ass." I snicker quietly as my eyes travel up to make sure everything's good. When red eyes reflect back into my own I look away. I make sure to slip on my shades and grab my things.

"Hey." A muffled voice says from the kitchen area.

"You're in a good mood today." Carcin rolls his eyes, chewing on a left over piece of fish. I reach out and snag half of it, a protesting Carcin right behind.

"You asshole give that back!" I grin and shove it in my mouth. Carcin grumbles but grabs his things and heads out of the door. I follow behind him, shutting and locking the door behind us.

Classes go by in a similar fashion as yesterday. In art John sits on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. I smile at him often. He smiles back. Classical music produces homework of creating a piece of music. I skip photography completely and head to the coffee shop.

Today I decide to have a pumpkin spice latte and go to sit at the booth. When I get over there Carcin is splayed across a whole bench, head and arms resting on the table, trying to get John to eat something.

"Am I interupting something?" Carcin looks at me and growls at John.

"_He_ won't try this. John god dammit, it's fucking delicious just eat it!" I look over and notice a familiar looking food.

"You brought left overs?" John looks at me then to Carcin and the fork, food perched high on the prongs.

"This is the food you made?" I nod at John.

"Fuck face move over so I can sit." Carcin stays put; I sigh. I set my bag on the floor and scoot in next to John. Carcin attempts to throw the food at John's face. I sigh and take the fork from him.

"Hey! What the fuck?!" I roll my eyes and grab John's chin lightly, thumb fitting perfectly in the curve. I pull down lightly. John's lips part to reveal a pink tongue and white teeth.

I move the fork forward and past full lips. I try not to stare but fail miserably. My tongue darts out in concentration, hand a bit shaky. When the fork is safely in the noirette's mouth his lips shut voluntarily.

I pull the fork out slowly, watching his lips smooth over the metal surface.

"Well then...how is it?" Carcin motions towards John, watching intensely. John's eyes stay on me, but his head begins to move up and down.

"It's really good." His cheeks tint slightly. I smile at him and hand the fork back to Carcin.

"Hello, here'th your drink. Enjoy." A guy with brown hair streaked with blonde, red and blue glasses, and a lisp sets my drink down with a bored look.

"Uh thanks I guess." The guy sighs and walks back to the counter. I turn to ask, but notice Carcin is sleeping with his fork sticking out of his mouth. Snickering, I pull out my phone and snap a picture.

"So uh, Dave..." I turn and face John.

"Woah you okay dude?" John's entire face is pink, ears and tip of his nose a dark red.

"Y-yeah why wouldn't I be?" He grins. I reach out and pinch his cheeks, shaking his face around a bit.

"Because your face is all red." John slaps my hands away laughing.

"Dave! Don't be dumb." He looks down at his lap. I rest my elbow on the table, taking my drink, and watch him. He looks up suddenly, eyes bright and lips quirked up.

"Woah there nelly." John cracks up laughing.

"N-nelly? Wow Dave," he takes a deep breath and looks at me again, "you maybe wanna come over again today?" I smile.

"Yeah, I'll meet you after your class is done." John smiles back. He looks down for a moment before leaning forward on his knee and pecking my cheek.

"Yeah see you then." I stand up to let him out of the booth. He's about to wake up Carcin when I grab his arm and pull him towards me, other arm wrapping around his waist. I press our lips together briefly then pull back.

John wakes Carcin up and gathers his things. Carcin mumbles something about purple cats and saunters off towards the exit. John turns and waves back at me shyly before jogging after Carcin.

I laugh and plop back down onto the bench. Sighing contently, I pull the hot coffee cup my way and place my lips on the plastic lid, blowing air so the warm air comes out. I inhale the sweet smell and take a sip.

* * *

"Dave!" I stop and turn around to see John running in my direction, black hair bobbing up and down. He doesn't stop and jumps on me. I stumble back and grab his hips, swinging him around in a circle.

"You couldn't at least give me a warning?" John wraps his legs around me and shakes his head furiously. I roll my eyes as he adjusts his hair and puts up his hood.

"Nope." He grabs my scarf and bites it.

"What are you doing?" I start walking, John's messenger bag thumping on the side of my right leg.

"Tasting your scarf." He let's the scarf fall out of his mouth.

"Any good?" John grins and wraps his arms around my neck, resting his head on my shoulder. I roll my eyes again and sip more of the latte.

"Can I have some?" John's head lifts from my shoulder to look at my shades. I wrap my right arm under his spine and hand him the hot drink. My left arm moves back to it's spot as my eyes watch John.

He closes his eyes as he brings the white plastic top to his lips and tilts his head back. I watch as his adams apple bob slightly in his throat.

"You like it?" John brings his arms around my neck again and nods. "You can have the rest." I can feel his smile against my cheek as he brings the cup over my shoulder to his lips.

I quickly recognize the house and climb the front steps. John turns slightly and unlocks the door, going back to his original spot. I use my foot to shut the door and climb the stairs two at a time.

When I get into his room I sit on his bed and lean my head on his shoulder.

"You gonna let me photograph you or are you going to continue to cling to me like a baby chimp." His laughter is muffled.

"Geez okay." He untangles his limbs and stands up. I throw my bag beside me and fish through it for my camera.

"Okay, found it." I look up to a face full of John.

"Dave you should dance with me!" John plugs his ipod into some speakers, Katy Perry's Peacock blasting out of them. I turn on my camera and film John as he sets the latte down and reaches for my hands.

"John what are you doing?"

"I wanna see your peacock, cock cock, your peacock cock." John jumps around, arms out everywhere and hips swaying. He turns and winks, dipping, and comes up with his hips out. "Are you brave enough to show me your peacock? Whatcha waiting for it's time to shoot it up!"

John laughs loudly and grabs my free hand, pressing our chests together, other hand grabbing my hip and swinging our hips to the music.

"John this is ridiculous."

"Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bee-otch." He winks again and turns, hand still in mine and presses his bottom against my groin. The song changes tempo, John following by moving slower and sharper.

I laugh as he starts to take off his sweat shirt. He points to me and grins. I make sure to video every second as he turns and pulls off his shirt, hips moving, arms trailing down his sides. When the last sounds echo off of the walls his right arms is up in the air, head thrown in the same direction with his hair messed up, left pressed to his chest.

The song starts to replay and John turns laughing.

"Hot damn John I didn't know you could dance." John continues laughing and throws his arms around my waist.

"That was fun. I haven't done anything like that in years!" I end the video and set my camera on his bedside table. For a moment we stand like that, pressed together and breathing deeply.

After a while I step backwards to the bed. John sits next and pushes me down, laying against my chest.

"Tired?" He nods and murmurs a yes. "Okay, we can just lie here for a while." I bring a hand to soft black lockes, rubbing the tips of my fingers against John's scalp. He sighs and curls up next to me.

"That feels nice Dave..." I smile and use my thumb to rub John's temple. His fingers find their way into the pocket of my sweatshirt, softly kneading the material along with my stomach.

I chuckle at the feeling but remain still. John yawns, allowing me to reach my right arm under his head and pull him into my chest.

"Hey...auem," John yawns again burying his face into my sweatshirt, "can I kiss you?" I nod slowly. John leans up, eyes closed and pecks my lips. "Night."

"Night." I quickly text Carcin that I might not be home and to eat leftovers. Locking the screen, I toss the phone to the side and remove my shades, closing my eyes and resting my head against John's.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortie, but I've been tired cause of marching band ;O; but it's all good ^w^ I hope you like these kinda fluffy chapters. I promise I'll get smut, but I've got some stuff planned ahead and yeah. AH I should've said this earlier but if you haven't noticed the characters are...a little OOC. So yeah :/. Who cares though? Not me. So favorite, follow, review, draw fan art, and all of that cause it will make me smile and is better then the homestuck update we just had *^* and if you do art I will put it up for EVERYONE TO SEE! hehe well good night, morning, evening, afternoon, my lovely kittens in baskets with monocles. ~Keeblo**


	11. Chapter 11

Note on the Back of a Coffee Cup

**I liiiiivveee! ;O; oh my gosh okay i swear i didn't do it on purpose just, yeah. Okay So i guess to make up i will upload two chapters :3. GO CHECK OUT NEVEREATDIRT, HER STORIES ARE AWESOME AND SHE'S FUN TO TALK TO! So anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

A familiar tune finds it's way into my mind as I come back to consciousness. I open my eyes and blink a few times. John is looking at me, specks of his blue eyes showing partially shut, humming the Ghost Buster's theme song.

"Hey."

"Hi." John smiles. His fingers are moving softly over my cheeks and in my hair.

"What time is it?" John shuffles around and peers over my shoulder.

"Almost ten I think." he lies back down and brushes his thumb over my lips, "You wanna get some breakfast?" I smile and press my lips to John's.

"Can't I just lie here? I'm too lazy to get up." John shuffles again and I realize he isn't wearing his glasses. Then it hits me; I'm not wearing my shades.

"Fuck wear are my glasses, I can't see shit with out them." As John moves around, something jabs me in the side. I pull John's glasses from in between us and quickly locate my shades before handing the glasses to John.

He smiles and slips them on.

"Come on Dave I'm hungry." I roll my eyes and sit up. John starts laughing wildly.

"What?" He points at my head and I groan. Of course today was the day my hair decided it wanted to look like it just got done battling a hooker for the last pair of clear glitter stilletos. That reminds me, I should get a pair for Carcin...for Christmas.

"Sorry." John giggles and pecks my lips. I smile and stand, allowing John to intertwine our fingers and lead us downstairs to the kitchen. It was a homely space, larger than ours back at the apartment.

John moves over to the fridge. Directly to my left is a decently sized sink, nozzle shining in the light. An island is to my right.

I watch carefully as John pulls food out of the fridge and lays them along the counter.

"Hey Dave," he motions me over, "could you teach me how to cook?" His smile is sweet as I look over the items on the counter.

"Of course." I wrap an arm around him and kiss his head. "What do you want for breakfast?" John thinks for a moment and grins at me.

"Everything!" I sigh and smile into his hair before walking over to the counter to wash my hands. He follows and does the same.

"First things first, aprons." John looks at me for a moment and blinks.

"I think we have a few in the pantry..." He walks to the other side of the room and pulls out two aprons. I move the items into my prefered order as John walks back.

I look at the apron and put it on. In large black letters '_Put a little meat in your mouth_' reads, contrasting to the light blue of the apron itself. John's is a plain white one. I smirk some and grab his waist, pulling him close.

He looks up at me shocked for a moment before erupting into a fit of laughter as he reads the apron.

"Maybe later, right now I'm hungry for actual food." John pulls away still smiling and pulls out a few pans. My mouth hangs open. Did he just agree to a? I shake my head to get rid of the thought and reach for a bowl in the dish strainer.

"Here, for the omelets how about you cut up the vegetables? I'll even help start you out." I step behind John and reach for the green peppers, tomatoes, onions, and mushrooms.

"Mm, this should be fun heh." John smiles and leans back against my chest lightly. I peck his lips and reach for a knife, pulling out a cutting board from the dish strainer as well.

I put the knife in John's smaller hands, rubbing my thumb over the back of his hand lightly before moving our hands on the wood back, sinking it into a smaller mushroom.

John starts a little at the sound of metal against wood. Soon he begins to smile as he catches on. I lift my hand more and more until he's cutting the food himself.

"Perfect." I murmur into his ear. He grins wider; I follow suit. "Do you have a radio or something we could play music on?" John motions to the island with his elbow and turns back to the mushrooms.

I walk over to the island. Scanning the surface, i quickly spot the nice radio. I mumble my approval before turning it on and trying to find a good station. After a few minutes search, I growl and turn on the cd player to see what's in it.

I'm surprised when Nicki Minaj begins to blast into the room loudly. John drops the knife and freezes. For a moment we're both silent. It doesn't last long until I'm bent over a stool, laughing so hard tears stream down my face.

John rubs my back and tells me to calm down, fueling the laughter further. Next thing I know he's next to me on the floor laughing too.

"What the FUCK-" I suck in as much air as I can, "why do you have Nicki Minaj?" Slowly the laughter dies down, leaving us to sit on the floor panting.

"Well me and my dad like it..." John's face is red from the laughing, probably some from the embarresment as well. I snicker and look into his blue eyes.

"I am the master at her songs. You can't even fucking deny that I'm the best." John looks at me for a moment, eyes wide.

"You did _not_ just say that Dave. I'll have you know that I am the best at rapping Nicki Minaj!" We glare at each other for a moment.

"Fine. We'll see about that." I smirk and stand up, reaching a hand down to pull John up. He accepts and stands next to me as I flip through songs on the CD. When the familiar toon of Roman's Revenge plays I smirk at John.

He smirks back, both of us opening our mouths and rapping as the song goes. To throw John off I grap him and tickle him, only managing to have an elbow rammed into my side. He smirks again, lips twitching up.

John grins and turns, swaying his hips against me, grinding lower. I take in a sharp breath and hold onto his waist, grinding back into him. He looks slightly shocked but continues. I put my lips to his temple, words still flowing freely from our mouths.

When the song ends to begin playing the next song, we stare at eachother a moment.

"Dave."

"Yeah?" John smiles, an amused look on his face.

"I'm hungry." I snort and wrap an arm around his shoulder.

"Me too." We move back over to the counter and finish preparing breakfast. When it is finished, all of the food is on plates, and the smell of food has wafted out to the living room we leave.

"Finally!" We take the food and exit the kitchen, walking to an area behind the couch and to a table.

Once everything is set up we sit down and put food on our plates.

"Well now we'll see how well you learned, my pupil." I mockingly bow my head. Earning me a small smack to the back of it. When I lift my head back up John is watching me expectantly. I grin some and push the fork into the corner of my omelet.

The egg gives easily, steam and delicious smells coming out. Cutting off the end, I blow on it for a moment before putting the egg into my mouth.

"Mmnn, oh my god that's good." My eyes close involuntarily, a drawn out groan escaping my mouth as the hot food covers my tongue. As I chew the taste of green peppers, onions, and salted tomatoes really stands out.

When I open my eyes again, swallowing my food, John's face is red. I notice how the tips of his nose and ears tend to be darker.

"You really think I did good?" I motion towards his food and smile, resting my head on my hand. John hesitates for a moment before cutting off a piece and eating it. Slowly he begins to grin wider and wider.

"It's _very _good John."

"Wow are you sure I did this? It's so good!" I laugh a little as John hurriedly shovels another forkful into his mouth. I take a sip of my milk and turn my plate so I can taste the blueberry pancakes.

Just like the omelet, I cut off a triangle shaped piece and fork it into my mouth.

"Remind me to eat at your house more often." I breath a heavy sigh over the food and grin. "Because these pancakes are magical." John stops eating to laugh loudly. "It's okay baby, he can't hurt us." I pretend to hug and coo at the pancakes, going further to kiss the top of them lightly, syrup hanging from my top lip merging with it on my bottom lip.

John begins to laugh harder, head tipping back.

"Dave you are such a dork." I coo towards my food a little longer before licking my lips of syrup and looking at John.

"Oh really?" John watches me with an amused grin and half lidded eyes.

"Mmhmm." I nod my head and fork syrup up to my lips, making sure to pull the silverware from my mouth _very _slowly. John's eyes widen slightly as I do this a few more times.

I notice his lips part slightly, tongue running over the bottom. When I can see little bumps cover his arms and up his neck I stand up and walk over to him. For a moment he watches me, a look of perplexity on his features.

I take his jaw in my hands and press our lips together lightly. A small breath escapes John's nose as he relaxes a bit, fingers pushing into my hair and rubbing my scalp. I swing a leg over his lap and sit, putting my hands to his shoulders. He follows putting his left onto my waist.

I open my mouth and gently take his bottom lip in mine, sucking lightly. He breaths out again quietly, mouth opening as well. Letting go I run my tongue along his teeth. His tongue laps at my top lip at a leisurely pace.

John tastes like the omelet, still warmed considerably from it. I allow myself to rest against his chest, the rise and fall soothing. I run my hands along his chest, the cotton material bunching under my fingers.

John's chest is firm, each rib easily felt under the soft skin. Moving lower towards his bellybutton a light trail of dark hair and a small belly. I pull away and rest my forehead against his, laughing lightly.

"Mm?" John's eyes stay closed. His lips also stay parted, easy breathing passing through them.

"You've got the cutest belly ever." John clicks his tongue and lifts his shirt. I poke the small pooch of soft skin and snicker.

"And you don't have one of those?" His fingers reach and pull up my shirt revealing my chest. "Wow..." John's hands smooth over my ribs as they expand due to me inhaling. He stops on every scar, smoothing them down.

John continues to look at my chest as I hold the shirt up for him. I smile a little when he stops on the largest scar, a raised length of skin in the center of my abdomen.

"Me and Bro used to spar all of the time." I look down remembering all of our fights and his surprise attacks, "He always told me it was better that I was prepared in case something ever happened heh. But one day while we were sparring I lost balance and fell off of the roof. We lived in a decent sized house so I fell about a story and a half but we had our swords," I cover John's hand with mine, trailing my fingers over the pinkish scar, "I broke my wrist and had to go to the emergency room because I fell on my sword. It was a hell of a time explaining how that happened. I was flipping my shit." I stop and laugh loudly.

"Bro was trying to stay calm. He said at least it wouldn't stain my shirt. He ended up carrying me all the way to the hospital because he didn't want to touch the sword. I ended up with 17 stitches and wasn't allowed to spar anymore. Eventually though Bro did let me spar with him again. Just not on the roof or with swords." I give a small smile and watch John's face.

"Dave..." John lifts his hand to cup my cheek lightly. "I think I really like you." I lean into his touch and breath out softly.

"I think I really like you too." I can see John smile softly and press our foreheads together, intertwining our fingers as well.

* * *

**Mm uwu yes that was that chapter! took me about 4 or 5 days to write O.o but the next chapter will have a little bit of smut u/u yes. i know. finally. :D Favorites are better than finding your soulmate...okay maybe not but it's a pretty damn close second! If anyone would like to make fanart you can tell me on DA im keeblo or tumblr im keeblotimewatcher :3 and if you want to see some of my pics from DC go to my DA, I've got about 20 up there. Have a wonderful day my lovely kitties in baskets with top hats and monocles. ~Keeblo**


	12. Chapter 12

Note on the Back of a Coffee Cup

**Yes yes, this is the second chapter for this update! In other words: GO BACK IF YOU DIDNT READ CHAPTER 11 BECAUSE I POSTED TWO CHAPTERS! uwu Thank you for all reviews, favorites, and follows! Follow me on DA and tumblr :)**

**Warning: This chapter will have m rated activities ..or well a hand job and blowjob uwu if you dont like get the fudge out. cause you know what. I DONT GIVE A FLYING FLIPPERDOODLE! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! hit me up if youre going to ramencon in september :D now onto the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Dave?" I look over at John who is sitting against the side of my bed.

"Yeah?" John turns his head so his nose is touching my cheek.

"Can we go on a date tonight?" I turn my head fully so I can look at John. "I mean, we have been dating for a month now, and we haven't gone on any dates...I just, ya know. Thought maybe we could?" I smile lightly and peck John on the lips.

"It's a month tonight. But, considering I've been a horrible boyfriend I guess it would only call for a date tonight to make up for the neglected one week, two week, and three week." John's smile enlarges considerably.

"Wow really? I didn't think you'd give in so easy!" I roll my eyes and sit up.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Where do you wanna go?" John joins me on my bed, leaning against the headboard and allowing me to lay my head in his lap.

"I don't know. Well I mean usually the cliche thing is to go to a fancy restaurant or something. But I can't decide between that and something simpler like a movie." I close my eyes some and watch John's face as he talks.

"We can do both if you want." John stops moving and looks down at me.

"Wha- really? You'd do that?" I nod my head and interlace our fingers.

"We can go get something to eat then go to a movie. That way we won't be hungry as fuck and it'll give us time to digest shit." For a second everything is still.

"Sounds perfect!" John's hand tightens around mine as he leans down to press his lips to mine. I press back harder, sighing as his soft lips mold perfectly around mine. I reach my free hand up smooth it over his smooth jaw.

After a few minutes John pulls away giggling.

"What's so funny?" I fail miserably at hiding my disappointment of the ended make out session.

"Your stubble is ticklish!" I open my eyes and feel around my jaw.

"Huh, guess I haven't gotten around to shaving lately spending all my time with you and doing school work." John laughs some more and smooths his thumb over my cheek.

"I like it, it makes you seem manly." I can only see a sliver of blue as John's eyes close some.

"Oh yeah? Who says I'm the man. Why can't I be the girlfriend? You can buy me lots of chocolate then listen as I complain about how you're trying to make me fat. I'll buy a bunch of cats and always go shopping. John how do I look in this dress? Does it make me look fat?" I lightly slap John's arm as he snickers.

"Don't lie you think I do look fat don't you! I want more chocolate and ice cream to feel better. Take me home and tell me I'm pretty!" By now John is laughing hysterically, a few teardrops rolling down his cheeks.

"Dave you are _such _a girl."

"Oh John take me in your big muscly arms and carry me into the sunset." I throw my hand over my forehead dramatically. "I'm swooning so hard for your chiseled features."

John slaps my side and laughs, flexing a little.

"Oh yeah I'm _so _chiselled."

"Yeah no, I love your chubby stuff."

"My chubby stuff?" I nod and poke at his stomach and cheeks. Taking both hands I squish his face and snort at him. He finally slaps my hands away and yanks up my shirt.

"Well I love your chubby stuff too." John trails his fingers down to my hips, rubbing them in gentle circles. I groan softly as he continues to knead the tense muscles around my hips.

When I crack my eyes open John is smirking brightly.

"What? Can't a dude enjoy a sensual hip rub every once and a while." John lets out a small huff of breath, smirk never leaving. He bends over me and reaches for my knees. When he grabs them he pulls up signalling for me to put them up.

"Heh, guess not." I mumble a hell right and watch as John continues to move around. "But I know your hips aren't your only chubby spot." John smiles, revealing his prominent front teeth behind soft lips.

I jump a little when his hands spread my legs some and knead my inner thighs. A few tingles spread across my groin and abdomen; my toes curl into the blanket. I quickly shut my legs with John's hands still in between them.

"Dave?" I can hear the patronizing in John's voice and growl. "Aw come on Dave, I was just starting to get into the massaging zone." I sit up and swat John away.

"Asshat..."

"Dave did you just call me an asshat?" I stand up and flip John off.

"Are we gonna get ready for this date or not?" John sighs and bounds off of the bed.

"Yeah let's get going." I smile and wrap my arm around John's shoulder, kissing his cheek.

* * *

"Uh yeah can we get a table for two?" Currently, John and I are standing infront of a haughty blonde.

"Of course come right this way." She gives a fake smile and leads us to a table in the back. "Drinks?" I settle into the half circle booth on the right, John on the left.

"Yeah a strawberry daquiri for my man here and a scotch with coke and lime for me." The waitress nods and lumbers off.

"A scotch? Really."

"Hey I asked for coke with it." I wiggle my eyebrows some. John rolls his eyes and leans into my side.

"You're such a dork Dave."

"Only for you." I smile and kiss John lightly. He pushes back with as much force, opening his mouth immediately. I stop when I feel light headed and tingly.

"You know you're so cute when you blush." I stick my tongue out and lace our fingers together. A few minutes later a different waiter comes out. I quickly scan over his smooth brown hair, brown skin, and latino features.

"Uh, here you go, sorry it uh, took so long. Um, can I get your, uh orders?" I smile inwardly at the waiters innocence as John orders a Mediterranean salad with smoked salmon. "You sir?"

"The biggest steak you have with a side of mashed potatoes. Oh and some fries too." The waiter nods vigerously.

"That uh, is that all?" I look at John and nod.

"Yeah, that's it uh-" I motion towards his name tag.

"Oh uh, my name is Antonio Nitram but uh, you can call me Tavros, or Rufio, that's what my friends call me." I nod and smile.

"Dave, and this is my boyfriend John." Tavros smiles and looks between us.

"You two are uh, really cute together. Well I'll uh, go give this to the cook. If you uh, need anything else just ask for me." He gives one last smile before leaving.

"He was cute." John lightly smacks my arm.

"Yeah he was. He looked so innocent just like a little kid." I roll my eyes and pull John closer. Suddenly a hand is on my thigh, rubbing large circles.

"Uh, John what are you doing?" John is leaning against my shoulder with his eyes closed.

"I don't know what you're talking about Dave." The rubbing continues, slowly moving up. Goosebumps run up my body. I let out a shaky breath and try to move.

"J-John seriously what are you doing." John follows as I scootch a little, the white table cloth pooling over our legs.

"Nothing Dave. I'm just sitting here enjoying your company." With the last word he gives a firmer squeeze. I yelp slightly, slapping a hand over my mouth.

"John!" His hand moves up to the top of my thigh, fingers kneading and squeezing the inner part. "J-John seriously just...stop...we're in...public..." My head slowly falls onto John's. I chew my bottom lip as tingles of pleasure move throughout my lower regions.

I nearly scream when the fingers rub my semi hard erection throw my jeans.

"John please." I whine. John snickers and presses a little harder, palm pressing down on every up stroke.

"Oh, someone's a little needy." John smirks lightly at me, making sure to stop and take his fingers away. I snatch them back and press them back to my full blown erection.

A whimper tugs at the back of my throat, sounding more like a pained growl. I glance around to make sure no one is watching; relieved when I see no one in particular, thrust my hips foreward and let out a long whine.

"You fucking tease- mmvvnnn." I bite down on my lip to quiet the moan. This only seems to egg John on, his fingers gripping me through the thick material. I rest my head on the back of the booth, glad for a table with a tablecloth.

There's a rustling then my side is cold. My eyes snap open as I look left and right for John. Then the pleasure's back. I look down and see a pair of hands sticking out of the white cloth trying to unbutton my pants.

I'm about to object when John pulls me forward so I'm on the edge of the seat. In seconds I can feel an immense relieve as I'm removed from my denim confines. A short burst of air ghosts over the underside of my cock before a feeling of wetness and warmth trails along it.

I hear a quiet fuck before the warmth engulfs me fully. Involuntarily my hips roll forward, leaning all of my weight on my arms and throwing my head back. John responds with a small brush of his teeth over the sensitive skin.

Surprisingly it's easy to keep quiet, my fast paced breathing overrunning any noise that might escape . One of John's hands returns to my inner thigh, massaging the soft skin. My hips flick forward again when his tongue presses all along the underside and tip of my erection.

Arms getting tired, I put my elbows on the table and rest my cheek on the cool surface. I give a quiet groan when John reaches to massage my balls, the sensitive organ causing shivers up my arms and white dots in front of my eyes.

"Here's uh, your food." My head snaps up as the waiter, Tavros right?, sits two plates down in front of me. "Are uh, are you okay? You're face is all red. Uh, are you sick?" John's motions continue under the table, a heat tensing under my bellybutton.

"No I'm uh, I'm good just a little tired is all." I try hard not to allow my voice to rise in octaves as my body begins to shake. I swallow thickly and attempt to push John off of me but find I'm too weak to do more than hold a shaky hand in his soft hair.

"Well uh, you're shaking too. Where's your boyfriend? Maybe I should uh, go get him." I squeak out a no, face crashing into my right hand as I orgasm. John's tongue moves around me in his mouth, capturing every drop of come.

For a moment longer I continue to shake. The sweat begins to cool leaving a slight chill on my skin.

"I'm cool dude. I was just trying not to laugh from this really fucking funny joke I heard." I look up at Tavros and inwardly sigh when he looks like he believed it.

"Oh uh really? Could I uh, maybe hear it?" I freeze. Fuck! Funny joke, funny joke, need a funny joke.

"Well I um-" Suddenly a loud crash comes from the kitchen. Shouts spew from the area and the blonde girl from earlier rushes out.

"Tavdork you better get in the kitchen. Gamzee is at it again." The blonde runs back and Tavros stands there looking horrified.

"Oh no, um sorry but I have to go! Gazmick, oh um, Gamzee don't do anything!" Tavros runs to the kitchen as well. As soon as I'm sure he's not coming back for some time I slump back and glare at my legs.

John's head quickly pops back out with a grin. I also notice he is as red as I probably am. He clambers back up onto the seat licking at his bottom lip. I roll my eyes and put myself away.

"You are such an asshole." John laughs loudly. When he spots the food his eyes widen incredibly.

"Wow this looks really good!" I let out a sigh and lay my hand on my fork. John gives me a questioning look as he shovels food into his mouth. I breath in a deep breath and try to shove the after tingles out of my limbs. When I finally feel up to moving I take my knife and cut into the juicy meat of the steak.

I give a low whistle and pour A1 onto my plate, dipping my steak in it, and taking the steak into my mouth, chewing it thoughtfully.

"Damn that's good."

"That's not the only good meat around here." I flush and turn to look at John. His head is turned to the left but I can tell he's looking at me. His face is a deep red to accompany the comment. I chuckle under my breath and take a sip of my drink.

After we finish Tavros comes back looking a little worn out and with a guy with him.

"Well uh, I hope you enjoyed your meal. Here's uh, your bill." Tavros turns to leave.

"Hey wait up Tavros." He turns back around a sheepish look on his face.

"Uh yeah?"

"Who's your friend?" I eye the tall guy. He has a lazy grin on his pale face, ear length messy hair accompanying interestingly. Tavros stammers as the guy throws an arm around his shoulder.

"Oh uh, this is Gazmick but uh, we just call him Gamzee. He's uh, he's my boyfriend." Tavros blushes and smiles up at the, whom I guess to be German, tall guy.

"Yes, Tavbro is my fuck buddy." The Gamzee guy's grin widens, eyes dropping slightly as if he was thinking. Tavros' blush reddens. He holds a serving tray infront of him, still leaning into Gamzee's side.

"Aw you guys are so cute!" John beams beside me. Tavros nods a thanks and takes the money for the bill. John and I climb out of the booth and stand together.

"Well Tavros. You seem pretty cool. Maybe we could all hang sometime."

"Yeah, that uh, sounds like fun!" I scribble down John and my numbers to hand him as we leave.

"Have a nice night." John and I wave one last time before exiting the restaurant. I climb into the drivers seat of the car and start it. John follows suit and gets into the passager seat.

"So what do you want to see?" I pull out of the parking lot and head downtown towards the movie theater.

"Oh, oh! Can we see an action?" John is practically bouncing in his seat.

"Fine. But if you get bored it's not my fault, and we're not leaving." John gives a small pout before grabbing my hand and smiling.

"Okay." I give a small smile back and intertwine our fingers, rubbing my thumb over the back of John's hand.

Five minutes later we're standing in line to get tickets and food.

"What would you like to see this evening?" A considerably aged man sits behind the desk looking up from a pair of monocles.

I nudge John who points to Avengers. The old man gives a kind smile and hands us two tickets after I pay.

"Want anything?" I lead John over to the counter of the food stand and motion.

"Can we get swedish gummy fish? And junior mints?" I smile and nod.

"You've got a good taste in candies John." John lets out a short laugh and waits as I pay for our snacks. When we get our food we find our way to gate 4 and find seats. We opt to sit towards the back of the middle where fewer people are but still having a good view.

"Wow I'm so excited! I've wanted to see this for a while." John bounces in his seat next to me.

"If you don't stop I'm going to smoosh you against the wall." He stops for a moment to give me a perplexed look.

"This is what I get for agreeing to sit next to the wall in the first place isn't it?" I nod curtly and sling my arm around his shoulders. "Dave you are a dork."

"I know you've said it a million times." John sticks out his tongue but settles anyway. Soon the previews have come and gone, the movie starting.

I only half pay attention as the scenes go by. Absently I pair Tony Stark with Captain America and Loki with Thor. After a while I slowly begin to notice John's weight leaning against me more and more.

"John?" He replies with an 'mm'. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." I watch John for a moment, a smirk beginning to form on my lips.

"Okay." John raises an eyebrow at me, eyes never leaving the screen. My arm around his shoulders lowers until I've got his hip in my hand. Leaning over, I press my lips to his ear.

"John you little shit." This surprises him some. He turns his head to look at me through my shades.

"What?"

"Payback's a bitch." John's eyes widen as he realizes what i mean. My right arm leaves his hip and dives into the front of his khaki's. John's hands grip my arm tightly as he glares at me.

"Don't you dare Dave!" John hisses at me, digging his nails into my forearm. I hiss back and grab him through his boxer briefs.

John let's out a half strangled mewl. My cheeks flush at the sound. I can see he's biting his lower lip tightly, fast and heavy breaths streaming out of his nose. I suck my cheeks in, trying not to groan.

John shoves his head onto my shoulder, nipping at my neck as I move my hand harder. Despite the sensitive skin I tilt my head so he can access more of it.

"D-Dave, just do it already! I'm missing the movie." I try not to laugh as I move my hand beneath the waist band of his underware. I can feel the heat radiating from the hard organ.

"Fuck." I wrap my hand around John and pump him slowly. He breaths out deeply, lips kissing down my neck to my shoulder. I use my ring and middle finger to rub over the head, drops of precome slicking the smooth surface.

"Dave-nnghhmm just ah hurry up..." John's hips move in a circular motion against my hand. Desiding to hurry this along I move some and reach my left hand over as well, using both as I pump John.

One hand squeezes his balls, me being able to feel the shivers run through John, the other beginning to speed up on his shaft.

John grips the armrests on the seat arching his back. He whispers out a harsh, muffled Dave before strings of come spurt out as I continue to stroke him. The first few fall back down around my hand and his shirt, one of them going so far that it landed on my cheek.

I slow down my hand considerably and squeeze him a few more times as i rub up his shaft to his head, satisfied when no more of the thick liquid comes out. John is leaning against the wall as his breath evens out again.

I take my hand off of him and bring it to my lips, licking inbetween my thumb and index finger where the come had fallen. When I look up I notice John is watching me closely. I don't mind the slightly salty flavor, which seems to mask over a more subdued sweetness. John must eat a lot of the good stuff.

When I've finished cleaning my hand I settle back into my seat. John tucks himself away and reaches for my cheek. I almost turn away, when his thumb swipes a drop of come from my jaw. He stares at it as if fascinated. Done and ready to get the movie over so we can go home and sleep, I grab his hand and put his thumb in my mouth, sucking off the liquid and putting his hand back into his lap. John gives me a funny look but eventually turns back to the screen.

The movie ends around forty five minutes later. John fell asleep twice, but has a new energy when we stand up and head towards the exits and car. When we get in he's right back to falling asleep. I smile over at him and turn on the engine, pulling out and heading home.

On the way there it begins to snow lightly dusting the world in a fluffy white. I take off my shades and marvel. Night is the only time in the winter I can stand to look at the snow.

When I pull up into John's driveway I turn the car off and step out of it. John is still sleeping so I walk over to the passenger side and unbuckle him. When he's free of restraints I pick him up like a child and shut the door. I fish for his house keys in my pocket and unlock the door.

Inside the house is warm and smells of baked goods. Mr. Egbert must've made some stuff before leaving. I climb the stairs to John's room and lay him down on the bed when I get in there. Carefully, I remove his jacket, jeans, socks, and tee shirt, leaving him in his boxer briefs.

I pad over to his dresser and pull out two pairs of flannel pajama bottoms. I strip and pull on a pair of red plaid ones, moving over to John to put the blue ones on him. Shuffling a bit, I tug the blankets over us both and kiss John on the forhead.

"I love you John." John stirs some, moving closer and snuggling up to my chest. Soon it'd be Christmas and I'd get to spend it with him. It sounded very pleasing. I'll have to remember to tell Carcin to come over and bring the dude he's been banging. Sheesh, to think I didn't know. Those two are louder than fuck.

But John's present is going to be the best. No matter what. I was going to make this the best Christmas any of us has ever had.

* * *

**DX ah done! wow i'm tired -x- and im back to marching band tomorrow. le sigh. BUT do do dooo i'm ready for this plot to keep going and I hopefully will not take so long to update again ^w^. Reviews are better than Dave and John finally meeting in Homestuck :D All fanart is apprieciated. Have a lovely day my kittens in baskets with top hats and monocles. ~keeblo**


	13. Author's Note (Oh shit)

**Authors Note: yes the dreaded authors note. my note is this. right now im writing a johnlock fic called study of the heart and this story will be on hiatus for a short bit. just a short bit. i SERIOUSLY just want to completely re-write it because i feel like their relationship moved to quickly even for an AU and ugh yes well anyway. Your opinions on what you would like to see with the story would be great. and dont get me wrong, i have a set destination i want to get to with this story it's just im doubting it a bit :/ well anyway. that's it for now ~Keeblo **


End file.
